Return
by phonevibrates
Summary: Ichigo has left Karakura. Gangster Grimmjow meets the feisty berry and wants him, but is there more to Ichigo than meets the eye? Is he more fragile than he seems-or much stronger? What secrets lurk in Karakura? And what will happen when the lies run out?
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo wove through the post-work crowd without seeing the faces around him. He carried his unprepared dinner in plastic bags dodging mindless work drones and bypassing smelly homeless as he mechanically made his way home. It once would have pissed him off that the nearest market to his apartment was smackdab in the middle of the most populated and busy part of this grey boring city. But not anymore. Giving a fuck was not on his agenda anywhere in the forseeable future.

Ichigo trudged along. He had already memorized the way to his realively new apartment. 3 months really didn't feel like very long. At least he thought it had been 3 months. Ichigo wasn't actually sure what day it was.

'_Doesn't matter,_' he concluded. '_Tensa or the old man will call me at the halfway mark anyway_.' All he had to do was not forget to eat for the next 9 months.

One year. That's how much he had to pick up his broken pieces and some how duct-tape himself together. Then he would go home. At least thats what the old man and goat face had agreed to.

He still could remember how that particular conversation had gone.

"Ichigo, you can't do this! You need to be around people. Your friends. Your family." Isshin Kurosaki had never looked so serious to Ichigo in his life. His father usually acted like such an idiot. But not then. At that moment, Isshin was furious.

"We care for you Ichigo."

Ichigo remembered the look on his uncle's face. Dead serious eyes eyes looked at him from behind yellow tinted glasses and a frown gracing the older man's scruffy unshaven face.

"Your father says you need support. We are all here for you...but if you want time alone, I personally believe you should be allowed to take it."

Ichigo heard Isshin make a strangled sound in his throat but the young redheaded man did not break eye contact with his uncle.

"…thank you Zan."

"How long do you need?"

Ichigo thought for a moment. This question could also be translated to 'How long can you last?'

"…I'll be back before the year's out," he said finally.

Zangetsu nodded. It was early January so that pretty much meant the whole year but the family would manage. Ichigo could do it. Zangetsu knew Ichigo better than the young man even knew himself. He would eventually pull through. If he didn't…well. They would cross that bridge if they came to it.

"I'll arrange an apartment in Grand Fisher, that good?"

Ichigo nodded and that was the end of that.

Granted it was a couple of days until Isshin would agree to it but once he had Zangetsu's support Ichigo was pretty much set.

Ichigo turned a corner into a swiftly darkening alleyway. He had figured out the swiftest route to and from the market consisted of a few of these such paths. He wasn't terribly worried for his safety, at the very most a mugger would annoy him. Possibly not even that.

Ichigo moved swiftly and quietly, threading through the dark passages. He wanted to get to his apartment, eat, shower, swallow a whole bottle of sleeping pills and sleep forever. He wouldn't do the last one but there was no harm in musing about it...at least not that much harm.

"Hey strawberry."

Ichigo froze instantly and then turned swiftly, a snarl on his lips.

No one called him that. Not anymore. No one.

"Whoa there sexy," slurred a voice. "We just wanna have a little fun."

The man speaking was obviously drunk, as were the three others behind him. They looked like textbook thugs, big. Debatably ugly. Swinging metal pipes and bottles hidden in brown paper bags.

'_Christ_,' Ichigo berated himself. '_How did these assholes sneak up on me?_'

He must have been completely out of it. But he was now thrust into this wannabe rape'n'kill situation. He could see the sparks of lust in their glazed eyes.

He knew he was appealing. Very appealing. His tangerine hair created a halo of soft light around his face. Long soft lashes framed shining sepia orbs. Full pink lips were accented by his straight nose and high cheekbones. True, he had lost some weight, but toned muscles still graced his lithe form and the memory of sun kissed skin was still evident. He was often mistaken for a girl, and though that certainly helped in certain situations it did have it's downsides. And while he didn't know what he was wearing he probably looked damn good in it, also not helping him at this moment.

Ichigo sighed internally as they began to close in on him. He did not want to deal with this shit.

"Look asswipe, either you leave me alone or I rip your dick off and shove it down your ugly mug."

"Well aren't we a feisty strawb-"

CRUNCH.

'_Fuck this_.' thought Ichigo coldly.

The thug dropped to the alley floor howling. Ichigo kicked him in the gut and then took the man's metal pipe and swung it down on his head. Once. Twice.

Ichigo heard a cry and swiftly turned to block another metal pipe with his newly commandeered one. He snarled anomalistically in his opponent's face effectively driving the backwards into a brick wall. Ichigo rammed his knee upwards causing the drunk to kneel over before turning to the last two thugs with out weapons.

He could feel it rising. The thrill. The bloodlust. A cackle blossomed in his throat. A maniacal smile split his face. He lifted the metal pipe and swung down towards the face of of one of the thugs-

-and was halted by a strong hand.

Ichigo's head snapped to the side. Oh fuck no. No one came between him and his prey. Who the fuck had dared-?

Red tinted eyes met vivid blue ones.

"Calm the fuck down, kid."

Ichigo's heart jolted. The voice was like rough velvet, like an angel that smoked cigarettes. As his eyes focused on the face in front of him Ichigo half believed the man _was_ an angel.

The man had the same facial structure as Ichigo but with a much stronger jaw. Tanned skin made his face seem to glow and messy blue hair hung over his forehead.

Ichigo roughly pulled the metal pipe out of the angel's grip backing away. Was this guy with the others? Would he have to fuck this guy up too? The guy was beautiful, but he wasn't beyond smashing the pipe into the Adonis' face if he had too.

The new arrival was looking him over. Ichigo noticed the man was taller than him but they were about the same build. He was maybe a little broader around the chest from what he could tell from the grey t-shirt clinging to him that he was sporting under a black sweat jacket. His torso trailed into strong legs encased in dark blue jeans and worn out chucks.

"They fucking started it." Ichigo found himself spitting out. Fucking cunts. Was their own damn fault they got their asses handed to them.

Ichigo was suddenly tired. He felt like he had come down hard from an amazing high. Which he had. The metal pipe hung loosely in his grip.

The other man watched him. Ichigo could tell he was still on guard in case Ichigo decide to attack him as well.

'_No chance of tha_t,' Ichigo thought tiredly. He wad completely turned off by the idea of possibly having to hide corpses.

Disgusted, Ichigo tossed the metal pipe at the feet of the blue haired man. He didn't look like he was going to attack Ichigo. And if he did Ichigo was less likely to kill him with his bare hands. That was just too troublesome sometimes.

"Well you didn't have to beat them shitless."

Ichigo looked the man in the eye, suddenly pissed.

"Like you would have to deal with this kinda shit." Ichigo scoffed slightly disgusted with his feminine looks. "You've probably never been jumped by assholes with a need to compensate for a small dick."

"Hey," protested one of the remaining thugs. "That ain't tr-OOOF"

Ichigo set his foot back on the ground as the drunk hit it, knocked out cold by Ichigo's kick.

"Fuck this," Ichigo spat bending to scoop up his hastily dropped groceries. "I'm going home."

"Wait." Ichigo froze again. The blue haired angel had grabbed him by the shoulder.

Blue and sepia met again.

"What do you want?" Ichigo managed to keep the whine out of his voice. Food. Sleep. Thats all he wanted. Was it too much to ask?

"Let me give you a lift."

Ichigo furrowed his brow. He shouldn't. This guy could be just like those other fucktards and just want a nice piece of ass.…on the other hand…he could get home a lot quicker…..

"Fine." Ichigo said after a moment, shrugging the man's hand off. "But if you touch me I'll break your fingers one by fuckin' one. Understand?"

The man chuckled and Ichigo tried to ignore the chill that went up his spine at the delicious sound. "Follow me then."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Kay, these won't be very long notes 'cause the story is the reason you're really reading this after all. I have have have to do warnings and disclaimers and crap though. So.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Duh.

Warnings: For this chapter not much, but later chapters will contain yaoi (of course), torture, blood, yuri, death, angst, alcohol, strippers, gangs, ect. This is not for kiddies (heed the M rating please). You have been warned.

Grimmjow glanced at his passenger. Even in a ratty thermal overshirt, low hung sweats, and beaten vans the kid looked, for lack of a more fitting word, beautiful. Like a young god. He didn't look like wimp. Well. Maybe a little underfed. But from what he had seen in the alley the kid could hold his own. More than hold his own in fact.

"Where'd ya learn ta fight kid?"

Grimmjow watched the road as he felt ethereal brown eyes on him.

"…My uncle. My dad. This pervy guy. I've had a lot of teachers."

"Ya looked like ya were gonna kill those punks."

He had more than looked like it really. The kid had bore down with that pipe with a killing intent. Grimmjow had seen it in his eyes, a deadly red spark in those crazed sepia orbs. He had felt it as he stopped the pipe, the bones of his hands still ringing with the malicious force he had felt.

Grimmjow loved it.

It reminded him of how he felt when he was in a fight himself with nothing to hold him back. An intense feeling that caused him to smile ferally and snarl like a beast ambushing his prey.

True he hadn't done those things in a while. Aizen had given him a job and he had to keep up appearances. Let the grunts do the work as he handled the business of running the Espada fraccion in Grand Fisher. Being a gang leader wasn't the most thrilling job in the world. No wonder Aizen randomly lashed out sometimes. Too much pent up stress.

The kid shrugged but Grimmjow caught a flash of pain on the youth's face before he turned away from the Espada to look out the window.

"S'your name kid?" Maybe Shawlong could dig up some information on the boy if he knew his name.

"The fuck you wanna know?"

Grimmjow almost sighed. Figured.

"Mine's Grimmjow. Grimmjow Jaegerjacques." Maybe if he offered up his own name the kid would be more willing. It wasn't like that name could be tracked back to his dealings as an Espada. To the gang he was the Sexta. The sixth most powerful. The Panther. Officer of one of the most influential gangs in this part of Japan next to the Shinigami.

For a moment the kid didn't say anything. Grimmjow almost dismissed it as a lost cause before-

"Ichigo. Kurosaki Ichigo."

"One who protects?"

Ichigo looked at him strangely.

Grimmjow cocked a half-smile. "What, did I get it wrong?"

The kid hastily turned back to the window. "Nah, everybody just makes the strawberry crack."

Grimmjow turned his eyes back to the road. "You didn't seem to like being called it back there. I like my dick not shoved down my own throat, personally."

Ichigo's eyes were on him again. With a glance Grimmjow saw they were narrowed suspiciously. "How long were you watching?"

"Ya were kinda right there."

It was true. Grimmjow had parked his sleek honda civic in front of the alley that Ichigo had almost been jumped in entirely by chance. He chose to keep the fact that he had exited when the youth had first turned into said alley and watched the whole encounter from the shadows until he felt he had to jump in to himself. What the kid didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

The kid continued to look at him. God he wanted to grab that hair and hear the kid scream. He wanted to see that red spark and then watch as the darkened to lust.

Urgh. He really had to curb his sadistic hungers outside of his job. It made his pants tighten in situations they really shouldn't. Such as this one.

Grimmjow swerved to a stop in front of the apartment that Ichgo had given him the directions to when he had first jumped into the car. He turned the engine off and grabbed some of the grocery bags at Ichigo's feet.

"What are you-"

"Helping you carry all this shit to your apartment, what's it look like?" Grimmjow said hopping out of the driver's side.

He pretended didn't hear Ichigo mumble something like 'damn weirdo' under his breath before grabbing the rest of his groceries and clamered out of the car.

"Whatever. Hope you like stairs."

Ichigo entered the building not turning to see if Grimmjow was following him. Which was probably good because he would have noticed how the blue haired man was shamelessly staring at his ass as they climbed five flights of stairs.

'_I think I'm in love_,' Grimmjow half joked to himself as Ichigo unlocked his apartment door marked '15'. '_Or in lust. Yeah, definitely in lust_.'

Grimmjow followed the youth into darkness of his apartment. Ichigo switched a light on to reveal…

Nothing.

There was no furniture. No tv. No nothing. Grimmjow glanced at the kitchenette attached to what he guessed what was originally meant to be a living room before he walked in. It was mostly empty save for a fridge, a stove, and several bottles of label-less alcohol in various states of fullness or rather emptiness. Among them were littered a variety of prescription pill bottles. He noted Prozac among them as well several anger-suppessants.

Grimmjow set the bags on the island counter as Ichigo came in having locked the front door again. The redhead threw his own bags on the island before beginning to root through them and beginning to put stuff away in the cupboards and fridge. Grimmjow noted there were more bottles of alcohol in both.

He was busy contemplating these discoveries when Ichigo broke him out of his thoughts.

"Thanks for the lift."

The Espada looked at the young man who was faced away from him a jar of peanut butter one hand and the other frozen in the act of opening a cupboard door. He couldn't detect a dismissal in the quiet voice so he shrugged.

"No problem, I've got nothing else to do tonight." Lie. He had to do some personal rounds to take care of a few drug producers that were getting a little out of hand. But that could wait 'til tomorrow. This Ichigo kid was getting more interesting by the minute.

"So ya just move in?"

"No," Grimmjow heard the frown in the redhead's voice as he resumed putting his groceries away. "I've been here about three months."

Three months? "Ya serious? Do ya even have a bed?"

"Of course I have a bed, aka." Ichigo snapped. "My brothers wouldn't stop bugging me til I gave in and bought one…" His voice trailed off.

He had finished putting stuff away and was now facing Grimmjow, arms crossed loosely over his chest, a small frown worrying his brow.

"Do yer brothers live around here?" Grimmjow leaned back to relax his hands on the island.

Ichigo half smirked as if he was remembering a good memory. "Nah, they like in Karakura."

"No shit? I used to live there."

Ichigo's eyebrows shot up. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, smartass. I grew up in Las Noches. I'm planning to move back after summer's over." Thank god. Grimmgow was sick of this commanding crap. Aizen was finally switching him out with Zommari. It only took him two fucking years. He'd finally be back to doing what he did best.

Grimmjow felt a smile spread on his face just thinking about it.

"I have to go back this winter." Have to? Grimmjow pondered Ichigo's wording.

"Hey you want a beer or something?"

Grimmjow almost rose a brow. "How bout something stronger, ne?"

Ichigo scowled. "If you're gonna be driving you shouldn't drink hard shit." But he opened a cabinet to grab two glasses and a bottle filled with amber liquid.

"I can hold my liquor thank fucking you." This time he did raise an eyebrow. "I'd be more concerned about yerrself, kid. How old are ya anyway?"

"21. You must be an old man if you're calling me kid." Ichigo smirked as he filled each glass halfway.

"Fuck you. I'm 25." Grimmjow took the glass Ichigo nudged towards him and sipped it. A lesser man's eyes might have watered. What was a kid doing with such strong shit?

He watched Ichigo unceremoniously throw back the whole glassful in one go. The blue haired man glanced at the pill bottles on the other counter. "Should ya be drinking this shit if yer on meds kid?"

"Doesn't fuckin' matter," Ichigo wiped thin fingers across his mouth and jaw. "If I die my brothers'll bring my ass back so can they send it back themselves."

Grimmjow glanced at Ichigo but the words he was going to say got caught in his throat.

Ichigo was smiling.

It wasn't like the smirks he had seen earlier. It was heartmelting and beautiful. Grimmjow wanted to reach out and touch it. He wanted to cradle Ichigo's face and bask in the warmth of that smile forever. Gimmjow could remember a time where wanted so strongly to make sure that smile was there. Always.

In that moment, everything was perfect…

…and then Ichigo's smile fell.

Grimmjow's heart faltered, surprised. Ichigo honestly looked like he was in intense pain for a moment before he caught himself and arranged his features to look careless and aloof. It happened so quickly it almost made Grimmjow's head spin. And he hadn't even taken another sip of his liquor.

He did now. A quick one before setting it down. The alcohol burned its way down his throat, waking him up some.

What _the fuck_ was that? What just happened?

Grimmjow gripped his glass a tightly, trying to get a rein on his emotions. Emotions? Why the hell was he getting emotional just because he saw this kid smile? Why did he want to…

'_Stop_.' Grimmjow told himself. '_Just stop and think for a moment. You obviously like this kid. Now what are you gonna do about it?_'

The blue-hair man took in a breath to clear his head. As he did he noticed a small mobile phone hiding among a few empty beer bottles. Plucking it out from its hiding place he wagged it for Ichigo to see.

"This yers?"

Ichigo glanced up. He hadn't been paying attention as Grimmjow had had his mini-meltdown. He nodded. "Yeah, why?"

Grimmjow flipped it open swiftly punching in some digits. He snapped it closed and tossed it to the youth.

Ichigo caught it easily with the hand that didn't hold a drink. He quickly opened and found the new number Grimmjow had entered in it under his name. The redhead looked up quizzically.

"Why?" he asked simply.

Grimmjow took a sip from his drink, smirking.

"Why not?"

Ichigo frowned as Grimmjow headed toward his front door, opening it. He now knew exactly what he was going to do. He wasn't worried or scared or unsure. His momental lapse into uncertainty was over and he was back in control. Grimmjow hadn't risen in the Espada ranks by being a stupid thug who didn't know jackshit out planning ahead. He thought, assessed, and executed actions quickly and efficiently.

Grimmjow was a doer. He **always** got what he wanted.

"Call me tomorrow‚ kid." Grimmjow said over his shoulder as he stepped through the door to leave the beautiful man in his empty house and empty liquor bottles.

But he would be back.

He wanted Kurosaki Ichigo.

And God help anyone who got in the way of what Grimmjow Jaegerjacques wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Your mum reads my fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: I disclaim.**

**Warnings: Well. Blood.**

_Blood. So much blood. All over the body he cradled in his hands. All over his torso. The warmth of the one life-giving flow was fading quickly to become a chilled red sludge. It slowly seeped into the rug and drenched his clothes. He saw chunks of small intestines and kidney trying to escape and the blood that was pouring out neverendingly. It was splattered on his face he could feel it dripping his cheek down slowly as he screamed._

'_KAIEN!'_

Ichigo shot up in his bed.

His heart was attempting to end by bursting from his chest and taking all of his critical organs with it. Ichigo tried to stop hyperventilating as he choked back the sobs threatening to tear from his throat. His whole body shook uncontrollably and for a moment it didn't register that his cell phone was buzzing angrily on the floor next to his bed.

His hands trembled as he picked it up, trying to even out his breathing as he flipped it open and answered without checking the caller id.

"Kurosaki here."

"King."

Ichigo blinked one before breathing a sigh of relief. God must love him. "Tensa…"

There was a small chuckle on the other line. "Who else would call you at this lovely hour?"

Ichigo glanced at the clock on his screen. About 1-ish in the morning. The redhead relaxed into his pillow, letting his nightmare fall to the back of his mind as he allowed the corners of his mouth to turn up. "You just get off?"

"Yeah. Full house tonight. Couple of patrons were asking for you." Ichigo could hear the soft smile in his brother's voice. "Can't get enough of their own home-grown strawberry, after all."

Ichigo role his eyes. "I'm sure they'll manage somehow, they have half a dozen others to distract them, ne?"

"But we ain't as _pretty_ as you Ichigo. Oh _no_, we simply _cannot _compare to the beautiful _Kurosaki Ichigo_." Ichigo burst into laughter at his bother's imitation of one of the patrons at his old job.

God how he missed his brothers. And his job, for that matter. The feeling had been nagging at him these past couple of weeks…. Ichigo actually found himself…wanting to go back. To his family. His friends.

But not. Not. Not...

This is where he stopped in his thinkings. If he thought any farther it would just lead to more sleepless nights and unneeded episodes.

"So what's going on in Foxland, Tens?" Ichigo figured the best chance of distract himself from….anyway, best to keep Tensa talking.

"Nothing much Ichi. Shiro having to beat off Ichimaru-kun with a stick every evening so he doesn't get fucked over the bar counter, Luppi-san and Yumi-san started selling tickets so they could charge people to watch them cat-fight."

"Seriously?"

"No, I am, actually. The money's just rolling in, I think I'll be able to retire comfortably around this time next month."

Ichigo chortled as Tensa continued to illustrate what he would do with all the money he was making from his 'genius idea'. The two continued chatting about the goings on in Tensa's workplace for a while, goofing more than a bit, and poking fun at the various antics of Ichigo's former co-workers.

Ichigo wiped a mirth-induced tear from his eye as he listened to Tensa describe a possible new lighting plan centered around the reflecting of the glare of Ikkaku's bald head that would light up the whole joint.

Suddenly Tensa was quiet. In the silence Ichigo frowned slightly. "Tens?"

"You should come back Ichi."

The redhead massaged his temples sighing. Serious time. "Maybe in a coupla months Tens. I...need to...get over this thing…."

"You're being an idiot." Ichigo's frown deepened at his brother's words. "Come back. Blow off some steam. On stage. It always worked for us before."

"This is different Tensa...I can't just dance it all away."

"So you're gonna try and drink it away?" His brother's voice was deathly quiet before crescendoing through his next sentences. "Pop pills and hope that the part of you that loved him dies inside of you?"

Ichigo winced on the other end of the phone.

"What are you gonna do Ichigo? Are you just gonna be that same zombie that left our apartment back in January? Are you gonna rot in that empty apartment of yours til Christmas morning, not moving, not eating, not living in some stupid hope that it'll all just go away?" Tensa's voice dropped from accusing shout to a sad murmur." …cause it's not."

Anguish filtered through Tensa's next words. "It's not Ichi. Please. Just. Just…."

"Just come back to us."

Tensa paused before his next quiet words carried through the phone. "Come back to us, Ichigo. I know it's a lot to ask. But. Shiro's going nuts with his assignments. The old man's drinking again….We need you. Fuck, _I_ need you." Tensa's voice cracked softly on the last sentence.

Ichigo tried to choke back a sob. "Tensa…"

…Even though Tensa and Shiro weren't his biological brothers, they had grown up together. Zangetsu's bastard children and Isshin's firstborn had always. Always. Been together. They had shared rooms, beds, lives since they were infants. They trained together. Bled together, watched each other's backs. Between them there was a bond stronger than death.

Ichigo knew Tensa was the most passionate though he hid it under a cold almost commanding demeanor, and it shocked him now to hear him so emotional, to hear his voice weighed down with sorrow.

He hated that it was his own fault that his brother was hurting this badly.

After all. The only thing Tensa dared to care for was his family.

Ichigo knew Tensa was the most self-distructive of the three of them. He slept around carelessly, not giving a damn if he broke hearts and allowing himself to be used. Ichigo knew he did it to prove that he was untouchable. But that was just a farce. A mask for the sake of his own sanity. Ichigo knew the young man could hurt, though it was only at times like these-difficult, lonely times-that Tensa's mask cracked enough to see through it.

That's why he needed Ichigo...Ichigo was his rock...the redhead mentally headdesked himself for being so stupid. Shiro could handle Ichigo being gone for a little bit, he was strong. But Tensa…Tensa was sustaining the most damage from Ichigo's absence. He saw it now.

'_God, I'm so dense._' Ichigo thought, burying his face in the hand that wasn't holding his phone. A tear slipped past his fingers and ran down his cheek. Stupid...Stupid…Stupid.

"Just…don't forget about us okay?"

Tensa's voice filtered through the emotionally pregnant silence.

"The girls miss you so bad too…"

Ichigo lifted his head to gently knock it against the bed's headboard. The girls. His sisters… "Tell them I'll gonna try harder Tens," he said, thinking of his younger twin sisters sadly. He had abandoned them as well. "I will. For them. For all of you-" Ichigo's voice broke. "I'm gonna try…"

He had to. He had to be stronger. Put Kaien…put Kaien behind him and move forward...go back to his job. Never forget who he was. It was going to be hard. Painful. But he had to try. No. Not try. Just do it. Wrench himself out of this pit. And go home...

"I'll be back as soon as I can babe. I promise," Ichigo whispered through his tears. "I promise Tensa."

Ichigo's back straightened. He would go back. He would take his place back in the family. He would be strong.

And he would make it so no one. No one and nothing. Would ever cause his family to be this broken ever.

They were throughly screwed up to begin with, they didn't need to become additionally fucked up.

"King?" Ichigo brought his mind back at the sound of Tensa's voice.

"Yeah?"

"…just make sure you eat something okay?" pause. "Yuzu keeps calling me up to tell you. Worse than a damn mother hen."

Ichigo allowed himself a small smile. "I'll remember."

"I gotta go then. Love ya, Ichi."

Ichigo wiped away his tears resolutely, mind already set in motion, talented gears turning swiftly. "Love ya, Tens."

The connection was severed and Ichigo gazed at the small dark screen. It was about 2 in the morning but he figured if he was gonna start his life up again now was a good a time as any.

Ichigo scrolled through his contacts until he reached Grimmjow's number. The day after he had met the blue haired man he had did what the elder asked and called him. They had talked and Ichigo had felt surpassing comfortable with him. So every couple of days for the last 3 weeks he had called him on and off. They didn't talk of anything personal. Just what they were doing at the time. Grimmjow seemed to have some sort of upper office job. Sometimes he texted Ichigo during meetings to say how bored he was. Ichigo was spending less time staring out his window letting alcohol seep into his brain and allowing the drugs to numb him completely. He found himself walking into surrounding strip malls and even one or two restaurants as he chatted with Grimmjow.

Maybe he had been already making progress without realizing it...

But the nightmares and the shaking didn't stop. Sometimes he had to stop whatever he was doing as he sunk to the ground, trembling uncontrollably. That was why he usually didn't go out. The shaking started with his hands so they trembled he had to quickly hang up on Grimmjow and duck into a nearby bathroom or alley until he had calmed down. Grimmjow didn't seem to particularly mind when this happened. The first time this occurred he had just started up where they left off when Ichigo called him back, for which the redhead was grateful.

Ichigo's hand fisted his sheets. That would have to change. The episodes would have to stop. Ichigo's brow furrowed in momentary anger at himself. How had he let this become so out of hand? When had he become so emotionally weak?

'_When you met Kaien._'

Ichigo froze as the thought idea hit him with the force of a tsunami all over again. His hands began to shake.

NO!

Ichigo forcibly brought himself back from the edge. From the precipice of defeat. He gripped his phone harder as if the physical feeling of the plastic digging into his skin would ground his body in reality.

He had never called Grimmjow this late but the elder had always answered even if it was to say he couldn't talk at the moment. What did he have to lose?

Ichigo pressed the call button and put the phone to his ear as he waited semi-impatiently for Grimmjow to pick up.

**(I am a page break. Grr. Argh.)**

Grimmjow angrily flipped open his phone and answered, "Nnoi, I swear to god if you ask me to have this guy I'm gonna shove this phone up yer ass."

"This isn't Nnoi."

Grimmjow froze. He currently had a gun to a drug lord's temple and was just about to blow his brains out when he had answered his phone without checking the caller id. He cursed internally. Why was Ichigo calling him in the middle of the night?

"Ichigo…one sec."

He pressed the mic end of the phone into his armani suit and motioned to Di roy to take his place on the other side of the criminal. When Di roy was in place Grimmjow uncocked his gun and stepped away. He knew why his surrounding subordinates were looking at him as if he had an extra head. Grimmjow never passed up a chance to paint the walls with whatever-poor-fucker-who-Aizen-gave-him-permission-to-get-rid-of's blood. He had ruined countless suits (all presents from Aizen 'for his business meetings') when he got carried away.

"I'm going out for five minutes. He's dead in three. Got it?"

His fraccion nodded and Grimmjow put the phone to his ear again as he walked out of the warehouse office where they had cornered their target.

"Why ya up so late kid? Doncha need yer beauty sleep or somethin'?" The Espada made his way down the warehouse ramp and stairs as he tried to get out of earshot. He didn't want to have to answer questions that would undoubtably follow the sound of a gun going off.

"Take me somewhere."

Grimmjow froze. He hadn't planned to take Ichigo our for another couple of months. He didn't even know if he could handle being with the kid alone for too long. The last time he had seen the kid he could barely restrain himself from pinning him to his kitchen island and doing very very kinky thinks to him. He managed because pills and the alcohol he had seen were obvious clues that there was something going on with him and a one night stand was out of the question. If he wanted the berry he would have to go very very slowly.

He never expected Ichigo to initiate contact. Not that he wasn't ecstatic. He was just very surprised at the same time.

"Grimmjow?"

The Espada shook himself out of his thoughts.

"Be ready in fifteen minutes."

There was a pause. "Okay." Then the line disconnected.

Grimmjow snapped his phone shut at the same moment he heard a gunshot go off from the office, a harsh echo bouncing of the walls of the deserted warehouse.

He quickly started off towards the entrance of the building and noticed it had started raining. After some quick thinking he flipped his cell open speed dialing Di roy.

"Something came up I gotta to go. Ya got things covered?"

"Sure thing. Strung up on the wharf right?"

Grimmjow opened the door of his car and hopped in. "Si. And a carve a warning. Nothing too corny. Comprendes?"

"Siguro. Buena suerte, pantera."

"Siempre. Hasta luego," the espada replied in the traditional language of the gang before hanging up. Grimmjow then commenced in bringing the engine to life and flooring it out of the warehouse's dirt lot.

He had a date with a berry and he wasn't about to be late.

**A/N Part II: Can you guess what Ichigo's job is? =evil smirk=**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ph-v: If you've gotten his far and haven't reviewed I'll send sic Shinji on your ass.**

**Shinji: She will.**

**ph-v: And it won't be pretty.**

**Shinji: No it won't.**

**ph-v: Care to do the disclaimers and shit, Shinji my sweet? Before I bring you into the story for realsies?**

**Shinji: This is chapter 8 right?**

**Ph-v: No, dipshit, it's chapter 4.**

**Shinji: =throws newscaster prop papers in the air= Then what the fuck am I doing here?**

**Ph-v: Giving warnings and shit, duh. Don't worry my favorite little cocksucker, you'll get your sexytime with Nnoitra soon enough.**

**Shinji: Fine. This bitch doesn't own anything and there's always a lot of fuckin' cuss words and shit. There. Stupid demanding cunt.**

**Ph-v: Thank you. Now go away, the chapter's starting.**

As Ichigo snapped his own phone shut he looked down at what he was wearing. Pajama bottoms and a white wifebeater.

"Well I guess I should change," he thought blandly. He was surprisingly calm now. As if hearing Grimmjow's voice had put some spell on him.

The redhead pushed himself off his bed and walked over to the small pile of boxes in the corner of his 'bedroom'.

He hadn't brought much. He didn't need much. Just some clothes, shoes, and basic toiletries. He rummaged through the boxes until he located some black skinny jeans and a navy blue v neck shirt. Since he heard the rain pattering on his window when he had woken up he also grabbed a baggy grey boyfriend sweater and the least 'holy' of his vans.

Ichigo pulled the clothes on leisurely, pondering the odd greeting that he had recieved. Who was Nnoi? Who was the guy he was refering to? He hadn't sounded sleepy in the least so what had he been doing up?

Ichigo mosied into his kitchen. He spotted a near empty bottle of captian morgan and grabbed it reflexively swinging it halfway to his mouth before he stopped himself.

The young man pulled back to look at the bottle in his hand. He stared at the remaining liquid for a moment before pulling his arm back and hurling the container across the room and the next so that it shattered explosively on the living room wall.

Ichigo's eyes lingered on the dark brown splatter mark for a long time until they were pulled away at the sound of his door buzzer.

He shook himself from his thoughts and went to the door opening it to reveal a very well dressed Grimmjow.

"Hot date?" the redhead deadpaned.

"Har har. Business party. Sort of a going away thing. Guy had enough of the city I guess."

"You wore an armani suit to a going away party?"

Grimmjow scowled and Ichigo's heart twitched. "What, were ya a fashion designer in Karakura?"

Ichigo felt himself chuckling. "Nope, wrong again."

It had become a sort of a game in their phone conversations. Grimmjow would fruitlessly try to guess what Ichigo had done as a living in Kurakura and Ichigo would laugh at his absurd far he hadn't come close to either of Ichigo's jobs. Not that the redhead expected him to.

"Damn. I'll get it sooner or later princess." Grimmjow smirked at him before his eyes wandered into Ichigo's apartment and settled on the newly formed stain on the wall and the glass debris on the rug.

Ichigo hastily stepped out his door closing it quickly behind him. He locked it and then started off towards the dreaded stairwell asking, "So where we going?"

He heard the blue haired man's surprising light footsteps behind him as they trotted down the stairs. "A club. If yer not a designer, how do ya know what an armani suit looks like?"

Ichigo knew better than to say he owned several. They were at Zangetsu's place where the old man kept them unless the family had...business partners over.

So Ichigo shrugged. "Magazines?" he offered.

He heard Grimmjow scoff softly. "Never mind then."

"So a club?"

"Yeah. Nothing as good as CHAIN or Zanpakto in this place but it the best they've got," said Grimmjow listing the best clubs on each side of Karakura respectively.

Ichigo smiled when he heard the name of his uncle's club. "You've been to Zanpakto?"

"Of course I've been to Zanpakto princess. Best club on Seritei side-I used to go at least once a week when I lived in Karakura. Bombass dj."

"Yeah Ikkaku is the best. Funny though, youd think I'd remember guy with blue hair. I went there at least three times a week."

"Well I haven't visited Kurakura in over two years princess. Plus I still dyed my hair in those days."

Ichigo stopped his descent and turned to look at the elder. "Why the fuck would you do that?" Grimmjow had beautiful hair, why the hell would he hide it?

"Dye my hair?" Grimmjow raised an eyebrow. "I didn't have the position I do now. I liked having a job and didn't want to be pegged as a trouble maker."

Ichigo heard the lie in the man's voice but turned and continued walking down the stairs after a moment. He wasn't looking for confrontation. Besides, he himself had had to temporarily dye his own hair on occasion. Tangerine locks had a tendency to stick out like a sore thumb.

"Whatever."

Of course Grimmjow wasn't the kind of person that would hide who he was just to keep a job. Ichigo hadn't known him very long but he could tell that Grimmjow was the kind of man who got what he wanted and didn't give two shits if someone thought he looked like a troublemaker. He was lying. Question was why...

They reached the bottom floor of Ichigo's apartment building and found as they passed through the front doors that the rain had backed down to a light drizzle again.

The two hopped into Grimmjow's car and the blue haired man took off at an illegal speed. Ichigo didn't mind. Shiro drived live a maniac. Hell, Shiro was a maniac. Bottom line- Ichigo was used to reckless driving and didn't flinch as Grimmjow swerved around corners and disregarded stop signs as if they were suggestions rather than commands.

Grimmjow was taking them through the city toward its center and soon they were surrounded by cars with drivers as reckless as Grimmjow. A lesser man might have breathed a sigh of relief when the handsomely dressed man finally screeched to a stop.

The two of them exited and Ichigo followed Grimmjow as he turned a corner to weave through a ridiculously long line of club goers. Soon they didn't have to weave as people began to part for them. Ichigo noticed widened eyes and they raked over the blue hair and face of the man he was following.

Ichigo stayed close to Grimmjow and kept his eyes hidden. He didn't particularly want to garner extra attention, and used Grimmjow as an attention grabbing distraction. Until they reached the bouncers that was. As Grimmjow passed by them, a small part of Ichigo's pride caused him to look up into the large thugs' faces, allowing a smile smile to grace his features.

But the smile didn't reach his eyes. They narrowed in smug arrogance backed by power and lethality. He could pacifically feel the red seeping into his iris and his smile broadened into a leer. He didn't blink as his eyes flicked from on large muscle man to the other.

The eyes of demon.

The bouncers' eyes widened comically before they hurriedly looked away, standing up straight at attention. They were trying obviously hard not to meet Ichigo's eyes again should he see the fear in them and attack at the hint of such weakness.

Grimmjow had turned to say something to the bouncers so they would let Ichigo in as well and the redhead let his mask slip back on as he waltzed in himself without being hindered.

Ichigo noted how Grimmjow's eyebrows raised slightly and the redhead purred, "Shall we?" gesturing to the flashing innards of the club. Grimmjow blinked before smirking himself and turning to plunge into the heat and noise of the establishment.

Used to club scenes, Ichigo didn't lose sight of Grimmjow even as bright lights in a myriad of colors flashed in his eyes. He continued to follow him through the mass of people until they reached a bar to the side of the dance floor. Dubstep blasted through unseen speakers and the redhead watched the sweating withering mass as they moved to the fucked up techno.

Ichigo took a stool next to the one Grimmjow was perched on. He noted that the lights did strange things to the man's hair shade.

Grimmjow caught the attention of the bartender. "A kryptonite and coke." he looked to Ichigo. "That's cool right?"

Ichigo nodded, grateful that he didn't have to explain the broken bottle in his apartment. He watched Grimmjow sip his green tinged dring before the man turned to him.

"Were you a bartender?"

Ichigo smirked as he shed his sweater. "Nope, my brother Shiro is though. Where did that one come from?"

Grimmjow shrugged a shoulder."Ya said said you went to Zanpakto a lot. I figured ya might have a part time job."

Well he had worked at _a_ club. And he did work for the owner of Zanpakto. The redhead smirked again. "Close but no cigar."

He smiled into his coke as he felt cyan eyes on his face.

"C'mon." Ichigo was suddenly grabbed by the hand and he barely had time to put his glass on the counter before he was swept away by Grimmjow. The blue haired man led him to the dancefloor.

"You sure you wanna embarrass yourself Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked as they plunged into the mass of dancers.

"I wanna dance with you,"

Ichigo felt the words growled huskily next to his ear and registered the large hand resting on his hip.

"That a problem?"

His heartbeat was suddenly much louder than the bass blasting through the speakers.

"Fine." Ichigo said as he turned so that he was flush against Grimmjow's chest, and reached his hands up so they were on the man's neck. "But you have to promise," He whispered as he dropped quickly bending his knees and sliding down the man's front sliding his hand over biceps before sliding back up, effectively grinding himself against Grimmjow's hips and tangling his hands into that gorgeous blue hair. "Not to get jealous," he finished breathily.

Grimmjow said nothing as his hands grasped Ichigo's hips as they undulated to the beat of the music and matched them.

Ichigo felt his mind leave and eyes close as he tilled his head back and put his hands on top of Grimmjow's. The music seemed to course through his blood and he felt hot breath on his neck . The redhead turned his head so he and Grimmjow were temple to temple. He breathed in the scent of rain, mint, and...blood?

Ichigo turned so that he could wrap his arms around the taller man's shoulders and brought his face close to Grimmjow's neck under the pretense of dancing closer. There. The scent of blood on his suit. In his suit? He hadn't noticed any mysterious stains on the armani suit beforehand. Ichigo let his body go on automatic as he contemplated this. Why would Grimmjow's suit smell faintly of blood? And it was defiantly blood. Ichigo knew that scent all too well.

There was something about the older man that was escaping Ichigo. He radiated power and animalistic dominance. He couldn't be a simple office worker. Could he? Maybe some people were born that way. But then again, crowds didn't part for simple office workers. Ichigo knew, he exactly wasn't normal either…

'_…I'll think about it later,_' Ichigo promised himself. _'I asked Grimmjow out to get away from my thoughts.'_

Ichigo returned to his body and danced like there was no tomorrow. He pulled Grimmjow close and let himself get lost in his scent and heat. He found himself shivering in excitement. The feel of Grimmjow beneath his fingers and of the man's hands ghosting over his thighs was driving him crazy. Time flew by as Ichigo twisted and ground into the beautiful blue-haired god behind him.

He wanted more. He wanted Grimmjow to dominate him completely. He wanted to abandon control. He wanted it so badly it sung in his blood.

Ichigo grabbed Grimmjow's tie, pulling their faces closer. Closer. A hair's breadth away.

_What if I have to do that to him too?_

Ichigo stopped dancing. He took a step backwards, out of Grimmjow's embrace, letting the tie fall from his fingers.

_The blood. All that blood._

"Ichigo?"

_Kaien._

"I need drink."

**Revenge of the A/N: Seriously, I love reviews. The buttons right there. See. Right there. Review button. Touch it. You won't touch it. That's right you won't. You won't. (Damn, I suck at reverse psychology.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yo. Bitches. Review. I might stop writing if you don't. Serious. I'll continue writing but you won't get to read it. Yeah. Chew on that.**

**Disclaimers: Tite Kubo. You know. I know.**

**Warnings: Cussin' like mofos and...nah, that's about it. Don't worry though, the smexiness will be going up...very very soon. Patience my padawans.**

Grimmjow cursed aloud as Ichigo disappeared into the crowd. He plowed his way through the mass of people til he broke through the outer edge. The Espada spotted the redhead making a beeline for the bar and he set of towards him. With long strides the blued haired man quickly overtook the youth and grasped the redhead's forearm in a vicelike grip.

Ichigo tried to wrestle his limb away but froze when Grimmjow hissed furiously.

"Stop it."

Grimmjow yanked him around into a warm embrace. It wasn't aggressive or intentful like when the two had been dancing. It was...caring.

"Please…stop.…"

Grimmjow very rarely said please.

Ichigo stayed frozen in Grimmjow's embrace and the older man tried hard not to clasp the redhead tighter.

"Look, Ichigo," Grimmjow spoke into the other man's ear so he could be heard over the music and noise of the club. "I don't know what yer afraid of or what yer trying to forget or what yer running away from. But I do know that drinking yer fucking liver out isn't gonna help. If you don't wanna be here let me take ya home.' he paused. 'If it's me just tell me and I'll leave ya alone kid…I won't bother ya."

Grimmjow pulled back to look at the redhead. Ichigo was silent for a moment, head looking down at the floor. After another moment with no response Grimmjow sighed and began to pull his arms away before he was stopped by long fingers gripping his wrists.

"It is you." Grimmjow's heart plummeted. "…but I don't want you to leave."

The Espada blinked.

Ichigo looked up calmly into Grimmjow's eyes. He suddenly smirked. "But I do believe I've had enough adventure for the night."

Grimmjow shook his head. "Baka. It's almost 4 in the morning." he swung an arm comfortably around the younger man's shoulders. "C'mon kid. Let's blow this popsicle stand."

"It ain't mornin' til I have to take my goddamn mornin' meeds," sniffed Ichigo.

"Whatever, princess." Grimmjow ruffled the kid's bright hair.

The Espada led the way to the entrance and again club goers parted for him. Grimmjow knew the attention was because of some of the dealings the Espada fraccion had in this city but he also knew that people could tell when a predator was among them. It happened. He could always part crowd and silence jabber with a look. It was a gift that Aizen had exploited in him as posterboy as well as an executioner. Striking fear into people's hearts was part of the blue haired man's job description and he was a natural at it.

When they got out of the club Grimmjow noticed that the rain had picked up and was now steadily falling. They quickly turned the corner in hopes of quickly getting to his honda civic faster but were slammed with a wall of dirty gutter water created by a speeding car passing by.

"Fucker!" Ichigo shouted after the car giving it a one finger salute.

Grimmjow shook his hair. He found himself laughing uncontrollably at the angered redhead's antics. The cute pissed off face Ichigo made at him didn't help stem his chrotlling either.

Grimmjow felt tears of mirth in his eyes as he looked over the drenched Ichigo. If anyone could pull off looking sexy soaked in gutter water it had to be the redhead. The kid's shirt now clung to him, accenting slim hips and the hinting a toned torso. His hair was darkened to auburn by the water and plastered to his forehead, streams of rain water running down his handsome face.

Ichigo shook his hair as well. "Well what are we gonna do now?"

"Well my place is about three blocks from here." Grimmjow said whipping out his cellphone, glad he had slipped it in the inner pocket of his suit. "Ya can come over and dry off. Maybe take a shower. I recommend it cause I sure as hell am not letting you in my car like that." He had just cleaned the damn car seats of multiple coppery stains last week. He was _not_ about to have to play cleaning lady again so soon.

Ichigo rolled his eyes as he shifted his weight and folded his arms over his soaked chest. "Fine."

Grimmjow found the contact he was looking for and put the cell to his ear as it rang. "C'mon then." he said grabbing Ichigo's hand and taking off towards the direction of his apartment. He really didn't have to hold the younger man's hand but he figured he was entitled to after that almost-kiss in the club.

He was enjoying the way Ichigo's hand fit perfectly in his when the person he was calling picked up.

"I just finished fucking that annoying-ass faggot from accounting, the fuck ya want Gimm?"

Grimmjow smirked, "Hell-fucking-lo to ya too Nnoi. How was he?"

"Moaned like a fuckin' five dollar whore."

"But you like five dollar whores."

"Tha's besides the fucking point. It's too early to be awake ya faggot."

"Ya think ya can pick up my car in front of Aaronerio's?"

"The hell? Din ya have to take care of that pussyass drugslut tonight?"

"Something came up," '_Well. Someone.'_ Grimmjow thought flicking his eyes to Ichigo then back to front. "I'm kinda a messy right now so how bout you ya do me a solid and take my car back to yer place. I'll send Di roy over in the morning to pick it up."

"How come yer a mess if ya didn't fuckin' blow anyone away?"

"None of yer business, dumbs."

"Fine, be a bitch. Ya gonna be there?"

"Nah. I…I got someone with me. We're going to my place."

"Yer on a fuckin' _date_?" Nnoi maniacal laughter was so loud the Espada had to hold his phone away from his ear.

"So what if I am?" Grimmjow snapped.

"When yer done with him send him my way Pantera. That bitch Jinta was too fuckin clingy."

"Fuck you, this one's mine." Grimmjow growled, vowing never to let Ichigo come within spitting distance of his childhood friend.

"He must be one helluva fuck if ya disobeyed Aizen's orders to take him out."

"I didn't disobey jackshit. I let Di Roy take care of it."

"Damn, I was half hoping you'd let me take care of that little fucker. I haven't done a job in fuckin' months. Screw this leading shit. Grand Fisher's a drag."

Grimmjow smirked. If he was suffering at the office job Aizen had dumped on him, he knew Nnoitra must be going out of his mind. The Quinto was even more violent and fucked up than Grimmjow.

"Look I gotta go." They were nearing his apartment complex. "Just a heads up, I might not be coming in today."

"Oh FUCK NO. Ya don' get ta just fuckin' sleep in cause yer screwin' som bit-"

Grimmjow hung up, snapping his phone shut and slipping it into his inside suit pocket. He looked at Ichigo who seemed like he was thinking hard about something. The redhead's eyes snapped up when Grimmjow gently squeezed his hand.

"Something up princess?" Grimmjow studied Ichigo's face.

The kid shook his head. "Who's Nnoi?"

Changing the subject. Sneaky punk. Grimmjow shrugged. "We grew up together. We work together. He's the fucked up older brother I never had." Yeah. That pretty much summed up Nnoitra.

"Ah. So this is where you live?"

The Espada looked up that the towering metal structure he had automatically stopped at. Aizen liked to make sure his commanding officers had presentable places to stay in case they had…associates over. It was a power thing. It was always a power thing with Aizen.

"For the time being." Grimmjow led Ichigo through intimidating metal front doors, an immaculately white foyey, and into similarly blindingly white elevator. White was also one of Aizen's things, and most of the buildings he owned tended to look the same.

They arrived on the top floor and stepped out into a small corridor with only two doors on either side. No one lived in the apartment opposite to the Espada's, or on any of the three floors below this one so that in the event that Grimmjow had to conduct questionable business in his apartment he would not be bothered.

He let go of Ichigo's hand and slipped out his card key to unlock his door. Stepping in he flicked on the light revealing a very modernly furnished apartment decorated in shades of dark blue. Grimmjow had personally toned down the lighting so he wouldn't be blinded every time he stepped into his home. The result was a mellow but spacious setting that he found reminded him of his old apartment in Karakura. It suited him just fine.

"Good bathroom's in the master bedroom, the guest one's shity and small." He walked down the hall flicking his head so Ichigo would follow him. The redhead moved tentatively after Grimmjow but he didn't seem scared or awkward.

Grimmjow flicked his bedroom light on and moved out of the way so Ichigo could walk in. He saw the kid glance at his large king sized bed and smirked.

"Bathroom's there, I'll get ya some clothes ya can wear til yers dry."

Ichigo nodded and headed towards the bathroom adjacent to the bedroom. Grimmjow watched from the doorway, not wanting to freak the kid out by following him in. He was puzzled that Ichigo hadn't closed the door though. He watched as Ichigo seemed to be staring at something on the wall. He realized it must be the mirror. He grew even more puzzled when Ichigo hastily pulled off his soggy shirt and threw it on the floor without taking his eyes off his reflection. He appeared to be looking at himself as if had never seen his body before. From the doorway Grimmjow could see a faded tan and faint scars…and something dark on his shoulder….

A little tentatively, the Espada edged into the room and over to the doorway of the bathroom.

Before he could open his mouth Ichigo spoke. "I don't have a mirror at my place."

"…Why?"

"I…it. Broke."

Grimmjow said nothing for a moment. Then-

"C'mon yer not that ugly, princess."

Ichigo's wrenched away from his reflection to stare at the blue haired man. Grimmjow held his gaze.

Then Ichigo barked a laugh and the spell was broken. "Gee thanks…old man."

_'Damn that smirk of his.'_ Thought the espada half-heartedly.

Grimmjow was about to defend his age when Ichigo turned to bend down and pick up his discarded shirt effectively showing the other man the mark on his left shoulder.

"Nice tat, kid." And it was. It was a black crescent moon laying on its side with what looked like three blood red swords slicing through its body, making it seem as if Ichigo had been clawed by an animal. The hilt and the guards on the swords fanned out away from the curve of the moon and had prongs that gave them the look of the 'full' kanji. To a non-japanese the hilts might look like shwasticas.

Ichigo turn his head to look at his back in the mirror and smiled that heart-melting smile. "Yeah, I know. Me n' my brothers all got it when Tensa finally turned 18. Different colors but same design."

Grimmjow grinned. "I got my first tat when I was fifteen." The espada shrugged. "Ilegally, of course. Got some work done on it since then but its still there. Gimme yer shirt," the Espada extended his hand. "I'll throw it and yer jeans in the dryer while ya shower." He had to get out of there quick. Seeing Ichigo's tattoo rippling over his shoulder blade was doing weird things to his body.

"Kay." Ichigo handed the damp shirt over and Grimmjow stepped out of the bathroom. He tossed the material on his bed and proceed to slip off the jacket of his suit.

'_I hate getting wet,_' he thought abstractly as he loosened and removed his tie. He made quick work of his dress shirt and had his undershirt over his head when he heard Ichigo right behind him.

"A panther?"

The Espada managed not to jump a mile in the air from surprise. Very few people could sneak up on him. And in his fucking own home of all places.

Grimmjow's eyes widened slightly when he realized that Ichigo was wearing nothing but one of his bathroom towels. The kid's eyes were on the lower right side of his back and his hand held his damp jeans offering them to the Espada.

Grimmjow's mind finally registered what the redhead had said as he took the offered piece of clothing. "Yeah. Blue Spanish Panther."

Grimmjow had let Ishida try out his experimental tattoo method on him before he had left Karakura. It had turned out really well and the Espada loved how realistic the panther seemed as it stalked down the right side of his back.

Of course turning to take the pants had exposed his chest to younger man and he saw as Ichigo's own eyes widened.

"Factory accident," Grimmjow answered the unasked question with a lie. The large scar down his front was actually a nasty knife wound he had recieved from an assassin when he had been 19. He wasn't ashamed of it, saw no point in hiding it either. It didn't mean he had been careless. That assassin…had been in a whole other league.

Ichigo lifted an eyebrow but returned to the bathroom closing the door behind him. Grimmjow contemplated the wooden structure that hid the berry. Most people asked him more about his scar.

But then, of course, Ichigo didn't seem to be 'most people'.

**Son of the A/N: WAIT FOR IT...! (Any WGI fans out there? '09? anyone?)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: O-KAY. _Fine_. I'll post another chapter for you. Y'alls are finally gonna get your smut. Happy? And if you're happy (and you know it)_ review_. Your review make me want to sing, dance, and _write_. Theysa very important in ze writing process. Shinji, babe, we're almost there, care to help with the disclaimers and such? Then you can go after XxCatorixX, who apparently doesn't mind if I send you after her/him.**

**Shinji: Maybe I care to. Maybe I don't.**

**ph-v: What if I promise to let you go shoping?**

**Shinji: hmm...keep talkin'...**

**ph-v: After which you will have glorious sex with Nnoi.**

**Shinji: Thisladydoesn'.**

**ph-v:...okay that works. Enjoy your well earned smut my dears.**

Ichigo stood under the steam of the shower trying to let the hot water relax him. But he couldn't. There were too many questions flinting in and out of his thoughts.

Grimmjow was lying to him. That was no normal scar on his chest. That was a knife wound if he ever saw one. The deep, messy, and usually fatal kind. Not to mention the other obvious yet smaller knife and at least two bullet wounds he had noticed sprinkled the elder man's body.

And then there was that phone call earlier with the mysterious Nnoi. It might have sounded like a normal conversation between coworkers but Ichigo had been around shady people long enough (namely pervy Urahara and old man Zangetsu) to know when people were talking about something out of the context of their words.

He turned off the shower water and just stood dripping in the steamed up glass container for a moment. Grimmjow was part of a gang. That was for sure. He was a higher ranking officer and he had a reputation. Question was what gang did he belong to. And what was his exact ranking…ranking was very important.

Ichigo stepped out of the shower and began toweling himself off. Kurakura had two main gangs. The Espadas on the Las Noches side and the Shinigami on the Seireitei side. If he was part of the Shinigami he would have a tattoo of a flower and a number in japanese on his shoulder. If he was a high ranking Espada he would have gothic number somewhere on his body. As far as he knew only the top ten of the Espada got these particular tattoos. As it was, the Espada were much more secretive about their membership than the Shinigami. It was possibly due to the more violent and dark nature of the Los Noches part of Kurakura itself. It was rumoured that the Espada even had branches of their gang outside of Kurakura, in Grand Fisher and in Rukongai. No one knew who the top ten Espada were, the rumoured 'Vasto' Espada. The only definite high ranking Espada was their leader, Souske Aizen, who had once been a Shinigami but had deserted. There had been bad blood for a few years because of this but in the last half decade or so the two gangs had begun coexisting well enough and even benefiting one another.

Ichigo wrapped a towel around his waist and opened the bathroom door to an empty room with a pile of neatly folded clothes on the king sized bed. He checked the bedroom door to see if it was locked and then shook out the grey lounge pants and black wifebeater. The pants were a little loose but he pulled the drawstring until they hung on his hips a little lowly but still comfortably.

Ichigo exited the bedroom in search of Grimmjow and found him sitting shirtless on a couch in his living room. Several documents were fanned out on a coffee table in front of him. The older man seemed to have showered and was wearing flannel pajama bottoms.

He looked fan-fucking-tastic.

Grimmjow still looked like that avenging angel he had met in that alley almost a month ago…and Ichigo couldn't deny that the man turned him on. His sculpted upper body rippled with muscle as he reached over to pick up a different piece of paper and compare it to the one in his hand. Heat rushed to his head and nether regions as he imagined wrapping his own long legs around that rock-hard waist and grasping those broad shoulders, scratching his nails across that beautifully tanned skin, clawing, mewling….

"But he's in a gang," Ichigo reminded himself. He could become a target at any time. Just like…Kaien. If Ichigo got attatched to the blue haired man it was possible…no, it was highly probable that history would repeat itself. Murphy's Law.

Or maybe not. The gangsters mostly targeted were usually the highest rank. Taichos or soutaichos from the Shinigami or people who were assumed to be Vasto Espada.

Ichigo could see from where he was standing that Grimmjow had no shoulder tattoo. The only way he would be able to tell if the man had a number tattoo somewhere on his body would be to get him completely naked….

Ichigo thought for a moment. He couldn't be with the man if he was a high ranking Espada and had a number. The man could become a target at any time. But. If he wasn't...the possiblity of Grimmjow recieving a death sentence was much smaller.

Ichigo liked those odds much better. He…wanted this man. Not as a one time fuck but…as a partner. But if he couldn't have him…if he had a number…hah. Ichigo tried to clear his head to think sensibly, let the wheels in his head begin to turn as he meditated on the man in front of him.

If he engaged in a sexual act with Grimmjow he would probably get to see every inch of that sinful body…Ichigo made up his mind.

If the man had a secret tattoo Ichigo would find it and leave promptly post-coitus. Simple one night stand. But if he didn't have a number…Ichigo could stay a little longer. He warmed at the thought.

"You done?"

Ichigo's head that had been inclined in thought snapped up. Grimmjow was looking intently at his paperwork. :Yeah…"

Looking at the gorgous man in front of him, the redhead was suddenly more excited at the prospect of getting the man naked if that was possible. He slunk over to Grimmjow, feeling his eyelids fall to halfmast and a slow smile form on his face. He reached out his hand to grab the blue haired man's chin and force eye contact. Grimmjow's skin under his hand was hot, like a furnace, but smooth, as if he had just shaved. As Ichigo moved in he caught that scent of mint tinged with blood again…it made him impossibly hard. Crystal blue eyes widened as the gangster realized what the redhead was doing.

"Ich-" Ichigo stopped Grimmjow mid-word by pressing his lips against the older man's. Grimmjow gasped in surprise and Ichigo took the opportunity to slip his tongue into the velvety moist cavern. He tangled his hands in damp blue hair and straddled Grimmjow's hips, settling so that he was flush against Grimmjow's torso. The heat coming off the blue-haired man went through Ichigo's thin shirt like nothing, warming the younger man. The redhead lightly ground his pelvis against the older man's, barely restraining himself from humping Grimmjow shamelessly.

Ichigo occupied himself with the older man's mouth, using every every trick he had picked up over the years since he had been a young curious high-schooler. Small bites and careful sucking soon had Grimmjow responding after an initial uncertainty. The sound of rustling paper announced their hasty abandonment and Ichigo felt large warm hands pulling him impossibly closer as the gangster began to push his wet muscle against Ichigo's own.

Soon it was a battle for dominance. Ichigo arched needily into Grimmjow's body and the older man growled animalistically into Ichigo's mouth, talented tongue almost causing Ichigo to succumb to unhindered lust. The redhead breathlessly pulled away from Grimmjow's face to attack the sensitive skin of his neck. Ichigo scraped his teeth against the gangster's jugular and was rewarded with a heady groan and a strangled growl.

The older man grasped his wrists and Ichigo suddenly found himself pinned to the coffee table, paper forms flying around them.

Grimmjow yanked up the wifebeater Ichigo had just put on and hungrily latched his mouth onto one of the younger man's nipples, biting and teasing mercilessly. A wanton moan escaped Ichigo's kiss bruised lips, his hips bucked uncontrollably as Grimmjow continued to assault his body. Ichigo choked back a cry when he felt a rough hand slip into the waistband of his lounge pants and grasp his erection. He wiggled his hips so he could shimmy out of the pants and allow Grimmjow more access then pulled the wifebeater over his head and tossed it away carelessly.

Ichigo shot up when he felt Grimmjow's unexpected lips slip over the head of his erection and swallow the whole length in one go. He half-snarled and gripped a shock of blue hair as Grimmjow began bobbing up and down at a mind blowing impatient speed. The younger man had to yank Grimmjow's head up before he was in danger of climaxing. He didn't want to come before he had satisfied the older man with his body.

Ichigo pulled Grimmjow's face to his crashing their lips together. The redhead could taste his own precum on the man's lips and he pushed Grimmjow into the couch behind him. He could feel a whisper of red leak into his eyes. Not enough to be dangerous…but enough to want to savagely please and be pleased. A more than animalistic, but less than human feeling. He hungry eyed his 'prey', noting the hazy lust in grimmjow's eyes as his hands moved down the ethereally beautiful man's washboard abs already glowing with a light sheen of sweat to Grimmjow's waist band.

Ichigo half tore Grimmjow's pants off before beginning to coating his own fingers in saliva. He licked his digits beyond provoctively making locking his sepia eyes with glowing cyan. No words were said, they were beyond words at this point. Fingers prepped Ichigo kneeled down in front of Grimmjow and reached behind himself. The redhead simlitainously took Grimmjow's head in his mouth as he slipped a finger into his entrance.

Grimmjow grunted sexily, something only the blue-hair Adonis could pull off. Ichigo began to bob up and down on his considerable length. He was so thick Ichigo almost gagged at first. He stretched himself wider in preparation, knowing well that he had not had anyone in him for several months and that if he didn't prep himself properly Grimmjow could easily tear his insides up. Even so, he moaned at the thought of being filled by Grimmjow's cock as he brushed his own prostate. He wanted to be taken so badly it was becoming painful.

The older man growled again, bucking into Ichigo's mouth. Ichigo licked along the vein under Grimmjow's cock looking up at the man with lust-drunk eyes. He swirled his tongue around his head as if he were licking an ice cream cone, pressing his talented muscle into the man's slit and them opening his mouth to half-choke himself on the length.

A stangled sound tore from Grimmjow's throat and Ichigo suddenly found himself face down on the tabletop. Ichigo groaned breathily and lifted his hips up, removing his fingers and presenting himself to his soon to be lover, his body language practically screaming '_TAKE ME_.' The young man's head was yanked back by his hair and he felt Grimmjow's length positioned at his prepped entrance. Ichigo's body trembled in anticipation.

"Scream for me," Grimmjow growled in his ear as he grabbed Ichigo's cock and then thrust balls-deep into the redhead, claiming him completely.

Ichigo gripped the edges of the tabletop and cried out harshly, his inner masochist writhing in delight. The hand tangled in his hair tightened and Grimmjow pulled out almost completely before snapping back in. This time Ichigo did scream as that place in him was hit full force. Grimmjow set on a brutal, deep pace as he slowly, almost torturously stroked Ichigo's length. The red head keeled as Grimmjow continued to hit his prostate with amazing accuracy. The man released Ichigo's hair to put his hand on one of the younger's as he gripped the table. The redhead felt lips ghost over his tattoo then press into the side of his neck with surprising gentleness that contrasted with the man's savage movements.

Ichigo suddenly slammed back into Grimmjow's thrusts and the blue haired man snarled in Ichigo's ear, biting into the skin he had just kissed. Canines broke tan skin and the scent of blood filtered through the close heated space between the two man. The younger man felt his irises contract and then expand as his pupils dilated to the point where the only color was a small rim of red around the edge. Ichigo was now perfectly balanced between that monster that could drag him over the edge and the sultry animal wantonly moaning beneath Grimmjow, chained to the harsh pleasure the older man was drowning him in.

They moved together now, perfectly in synch, Ichigo moaning shamelessly as he rocked his hips into Grimmjow's and the older man beating him off to the rhythm of his thrusts.

Ichigo was suddenly flipped over with his knees hanging over Grimmjow's shoulders. He screamed as Grimmjow's pace increased impossibly and he slammed into Ichigo's prostate with inhuman accuracy. Ichigo felt the pleasure building, and soon he was on the precipice of ecstasy, Grimmjow's nails digging into his thighs, their heavy breathing fading to an echo in Ichigo's mind as he feel of the edge into bright light, his climaxing scream muted by the utter intensity of his pleasure. Never in his life had he come so hard.

Grimmjow stiffened as Ichigo's muscles clenched around him and Ichigo faintly registered teeth on his neck and a strangled moan as the felt his lover release in him.

Ichigo opened his eyes as he began his dizzy decent down from his high, lights still dancing fuzzily on the edge of his vision. Grimmjow was hovering over him, amazingly not having collapsed on the man beneath him. Th man's forearms were trembling from the effort of holding himself up, his eyes closed in exhaustion. Ichigo groggily reached up to sweep a sweat drenched strand of blue hair to the side of the man's flushed face. The redhead lazily snaked his arms around Grimmjow's corded neck, raising his head so that his lips brushed against the man's soft mouth. Grimmjow responded gently licking tantalizingly at Ichigo's bruised lips.

Ichigo slowly sat up, not breaking their languid kiss as Grimmjow pulled out of the redhead and settled knelling on the ground still between Ichigo's legs. Ichigo felt now steady arms lock around his waist and broke the kiss to nuzzle his face into impossibly blue hair letting his arms hang off relaxed shoulders as he stayed sitting on the coffee table he had just been thoroughly fucked upon. He was mildly surprised that it had not collapsed under the power of Grimmjow's thrusts.

Ichigo sat there lazily draped over Grimmjow, tracing the creases and folds of his muscular shoulders and back, feeling the man's irrepressible heat under his fingertips as he began to drift. He breathed in the smell of his own blood, the hint of mint and shampoo in Grimmjow's hair, and the stench of sex on both of them and despite the stickiness between his legs and on his stomach, Ichigo let his consciousness flee, slipping into sleep completely sated, his new lover beneath him.

**A/N: Review if you got a nosebleed.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Announcements at the end off this. Readz them so everything is cleared upz. (You crazy kids confuse me so much btw. So much.) ICHIGO'S SECRET REVEALED...well. One of them.**

**Disclaimer: Do it with me now, "O mighty Kubo, we are brought here today to worship your wonderfully sexy characters and then ooc the fuck outta them."**

**Warnings: Angsty little fucker, this one. The usual cussin', some talk of scars, nothin' much.**

**Enjoy.**

Grimmjow carried Ichigo to his room bridal style. The kid had conked out and Grimmjow didn't blame him, he was tired as fuck himself. He couldn't remember the last time he had come so hard, if ever.

'_No, I would have definitely remembered if I had_,' the espada thought ruefully.

He had no idea why the redhead had suddenly done that. And he wasn't so sure that he should have reacted the way he had. Hadn't he told himself that he was going to take things slow? That he was gonna slowly slip into the role of boyfriend, cherish him, make him feel like he wasn't just using him for sex…? There was something the kid was hiding and he wasn't sure having mindless hot sex had been the best idea.

But _goddamn_ kid was fucking hot.

The espada looked down at the beautiful man he was carrying and bit his lip as he remembered how Ichigo had writhed beneath him, mewling and screaming as Grimmjow had thrust into that tight velvety heat. It almost made him hard all over again. That lusty seducing gaze as the redhead licked his own fingers to prep himself was burned in the gangster's memory, the feel of the kid's smooth legs snaking around his waist, of his sinful tongue on him, teeth on his neck, fingers tugging harshly at his hair…

Grimmjow shook his head as he nudged open the door to the master bedroom with his shoulder gently so as not to jar Ichigo awake. He set Ichigo on his bed and went into the bathroom for a hand towel to clean them both up with. Ichigo didn't stir as Grimmjow wiped his stomach and neck with a warm damp towel or when the older man slipped under the covers next to him but he did move closer when Grimmjow slung an arm over his waist, melding their bodies together.

With his free hand, Grimmjow brushed back a lock of orange hair from the kid's face, eyes traveling over Ichigo's feline features. Ichigo looked beautiful as he slept, not frowning, relaxed. The espada blinked as he noted a small scar on the younger man's left temple. He frowned slightly as he noticed another one above his cheekbone. They were faint, so faint that one would not be able to discern them unless they were very close, like Grimmjow was at the moment.

Frowning deeper Grimmjow's eyes slipped to Ichigo's shoulders, squinting searching. There. And there. On the boy's shoulders alone he counted 5 or 6. Faint blemishes really, nothing blatantly obvious, very small, but there were scars none the less. He remembered a one or two bigger scars from earlier in the bathroom, but with how feisty he knew Ichigo was, Grimmjow had figured they were from fights he gotten into.

But all these other marks told a different story. From a distance Ichigo's skin had seemed flawless, but now, up close, Grimmjow could see a light network of small blemishes that obviously did not stop at his shoulders. Had the kid been abused? Grimmjow's scowl deepened. That didn't seem possible. Ichigo wouldn't lay down and let someone abuse him. The kid he knew would fight back. Fight back…Ichigo had mentioned the people that had taught him how to fight. His uncle, his father…but even within a family, surely there was a line between training and assault…

"_You've probably never been jumped assholes with a need to compensate for a small dick._"

Grimmjow pressed his forehead to Ichigo's back, blue eyelashes brushing against the kid's tattoo. Mabye he had need to be trained that hard. To protect himself. Ichigo was hot, and without the lean swimmer's muscles the kid sported Grimmjow figured he probably looked even more like a girl, weak, someone to be taken advantage off. Maybe his family had known that and trained him so he could take care of himself. And it was likely that he had received those scars in process.

Grimmjow nodded to himself internally. That made the most sense and he really couldn't think of any other feasible reason for the marks…

The espada allowed himself to relax as he breath in Ichigo's subtle scent of spices and the stronger musk of sex, and slipped into a contented sleep, arms protectively clasped around his new lover.

**(I am a page break. I eatsy yer brainz.)**

Grimmjow woke up to an empty bed and the smell of omelettes.

Bright light filtered through the window and the bedside clock told the Espada that it was neatly one in the afternoon.

The gangster crawled out of his bed to find his discarded pajama pants from earlier neatly folded at the foot of it. He pulled them on and proceeded to follow his nose as it led him to the kitchen and a half dressed Ichigo in the process of sprinkling bell peppers into a frying pan over his stove.

Smirking, Grimmjow came up behind the redhead to rest his hands on the other's hips and his chin on the other's shoulders. "If fucking you on the coffee table gets me breakfast in the morning will you please please move in?"

Ichigo flipped the omelette. "The fact that you didn't leave me on the coffee table when I fell asleep is the reason I'm making you breakfast, smartass."

"'Fell asleep' isn't a strong enough phrase, princess. More like 'passed the fuck out'."

"Shut up," Ichigo mumbled but Grimmjow could see the light blush that dusted the younger man's cheeks. The espada didn't think Ichigo could get any more cute but it seemed he was wrong.

The redhead expertly emptied the omelette onto a nearby plate and quickly poured a bowl of beaten eggs into the still hot pan. He tossed omelettestuffs into the pan and mixed it with his utensil as it cooked quickly, then folded it over with a flick of the spatula. Grimmjow watched fascinated.

"Where'd ya learn ta cook?" he asked. The gangster was shithouse at cooking and he now hoped that Ichigo would stick around even more. Take out was nice and all but it got old pretty quick.

"My little sister loves cooking." The red head shrugged the shoulder Grimmjow wasn't leaning on. "I picked up a lot of things from her cause my brothers can't cook for shit and I didn't want to die from food poisoning when I lived with them."

Those brothers again. Tensa and Shiro if Grimmjow remembered correctly. The gangster absently wondered if he would get to meet them. He hoped so. He hoped he would be important enough in Ichigo's life that he would eventually get to meet the kid's family.

It was strange. The blue-haired gangster had never wanted to be someone so badly as to want to meet their family. Grimmjow hadn't been in a serious relationship for several years, the last one having not ended well. Since then the gangster had promised himself he wouldn't mix business and pleasure. Junky strippers did not make for a monogamous relationship.

The older man released Ichigo's hips and went to go rummage through a drawer to find utensils to eat with. When he located two forks he turned to see Ichigo pick up the two plates of omelettes and take a step towards him.

Suddenly Ichigo's hands started shaking and a look of panic flashed across the younger man's face. He quickly turned back and half-threw the plates of food back on the counter before tucking his hands into his sides and leaning heavily on the structure.

"Ichigo!" Grimmjow quickly crossed the small distance between them dropping the forks in his haste. The shaking spread to Ichigo's whole frame and Grimmjow noticed how the kid's eyes become unfocused, pained even. A small whimper escaped the redhead and his legs suddenly gave out. Grimmjow's arms automatically shot out to keep the redhead from falling to the kitchen floor. After some confusion the gangster ended up sinking to his knees with Ichigo cradled in his arms.

Grimmjow was trying hard not to panic when the trembling stopped as quickly as it had started.

"Ichigo?" The redhead didn't look up at him. Grimmjow moved his hand to push back the hair from Ichigo's forehead and eyes. The younger man's eyes stared at Grimmjow's chest without seeing. Tears seeped slowly from them and dripped down his neck. Grimmjow's back stiffened as he looked that the expression on the redhead's face.

It was the look of utter despair.

"Ichigo. Look at me." Grimmjow barked. Grimmjow knew that look. He had seen it in many a tortured man's eyes. The look of a man who had seen too much, had seen something so horrible that it would never leave him as long as he lived.

And he wanted it off Ichigo's face. _Now_.

The sepia orbs didn't move for a moment. Then they slid slowly up to meet Grimmjow's, still empty.

"Listen, Ichigo. Listen to me," the espada demanded. "Hear my voice. Come back." Grimmjow grabbed the back of the other man's head roughly. "Come back to me, Ichigo."

Ichigo blinked slowly, looking but not seeing. His eyes were so vacant. So dead. They screamed to be left alone, to be left to die. That there was no point, that he was a lost cause. That he was gone. Gone. Gone.

Grimmjow hated it.

The espada grabbed Ichigo face, his hands on either side of the man's face and brought his one face so close he could feel the redhead's shallow breath on his lips. He drilled his gaze into Ichigo's dead one, _willing_ Ichigo to see him, to feel his touch.

"Damnit, Ichigo! Look. At. Me." he growled out.

Grimmjow didn't move for a minute, hands on Ichigo, staring into his eyes until the younger man's suddenly cleared.

"Grimm?"

Grimmjow shut his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief, dropping his hands to Ichigo's shoulders as he did.

"How often do these episodes happen to you kid?" Grimmjow opened his eyes to look seriously in the young man's.

"I…I…" Ichigo shook his head as if to clear it. He looked down at the embrace he was in. "Shit, did I drop the food?"

"No. Ichigo, look at me." Warm brown met cyan, brow slightly furrowed. "What happened?"

What happened to make you like this? Grimmjow could tell the redhead knew what he was asking for. An explanation as to why he was here. Why he wasn't in Karakura with his family and friends. Why he was alone in an empty apartment with a shattered mirror and too much booze, why he had more meds in his system than a junkie on holiday, why he was on Grimmjow's kitchen floor crying unfelt tears of despair from unconsciously empty eyes.

Grimmjow saw Ichigo lick his lips. Swallow. Lick his lips again. Then-

'Five months ago…my boyfriend…" Ichigo closed his eyes and his jaw tightened. "…was murdered."

Grimmjow blinked.

"He was a Shinigami," Ichigo continued afer a moment, eyes opening to stare blanky off to the side of Grimmjow. "He was a soutaicho who dealed in drugs. I didn't know. He pissed someone off so they had him killed. They slit his throat. Stabbed him. His insides were so fucked up they looked like hamburger meat." Ichigo's eyes were cold. His hands were clenched in his lap and his shoulders were rigid.

"Ichigo…"

"His name was Kaien. He was an orphan so my family paid for the funeral." Ichigo said with a slightly bitter tone in his voice, still not looking at Grimmjow. "It's been about 6 months." Ichigo finished voice suddenly quietly pained.

From the sound of it they let him see his body. Grimmjow looked at the broken man in his lap. When he had first met him, Ichigo had seemed so strong. Now the Espada could see that he was barely holding himself together.

A shinigami. A soutaicho nonetheless. This kid really knew how to pick em. Grimmjow froze. He was an officer Espada. A Vasto.

He was more likely to be targeted than Ichigo's old boyfriend.

'_Maybe I shouldn't be with him.'_ Grimmjow's gut twisted. If they got together, and Grimmjow died...Ichigo would be damaged beyond repair.

Then again…his and his fellow Vastos' identies were extremely well kept. Aizen liked the power that his nameless, lethal weapons gave him. One couldn't hunt down a shadow and shadows were what the Vasto Espada were. Deathly dangerous shadows.

Of course that didn't mean that people didn't suspect. Over the years a couple of Vasto Espadas had been bumped off. Barragan. That stupid-ass Yammy. Grimmjow had been there when those two were killed and had recieved the scar on his chest for it. The assassins had dispatched almost everyone in their path, two men in black cloaks one lined in red, the other in blue.

In the meeting that had followed the murders it was revealed that the assassins were part of a five man team by the name of Getsuga Tensho. Untraceable and ruthless, they hired out their services for anyone who could handle their expensive price tag. They had no gang affiliation, having killed both Shinigami and Espada in the past without discernment. They were possibly the most efficient killers in Japan.

It had been the one with the red rimmed cloak that had given him his scar Grimmjow remembered. The leader. He remembered rain and mind-numbing pain. The words the man had mechanically spoken, "You may be an animal, but I-"

Grimmjow was wrenched from his thoughts as he felt Ichigo shift to move off his lap. He grabbed the younger mans wrists, effectively halting his movements.

"Stay."

To hell with it. He wanted Ichigo. He had never wanted to make anyone smile as he wanted to make Ichigo smile. He wanted to see the real Ichigo, not this broken man. He wanted to bring that man that Ichigo had been back. He wanted to see that fight, that healthy gleam in those sepia eyes. Getsuga Tensho be damned.

He pulled Ichigo close, surprising the redhead by kissing him softly on the lips. Grimmjow pulled back to look the shocked Ichigo in the eye.

"Stay with me Ichigo." Brown eyes widened. Grimmjow looked at the younger man seriously, not breaking eye contract, willing Ichigo to feel the sincerity in his gaze. His want to be with Ichigo. To help him. To make things right.

Ichigo looked back with an unreadable expression. For a split second, his eyes flicked down to the Grimmjow side then back up to the older man's face. Grimmjow waited with bated breath.

"I…"

Ichigo hesitated.

Warm arms suddenly snaked around Grimmjow's neck and the vasto espada heard the redhead whisper next to his ear the words that made him unspeakably happy.

"I'll stay."

**INFORMATIONAL A/N: I can't stand those long-ass a/n's so I'll try to make this as short as possible. Ichigo is_ not,_ I repeat,_ not _part of a gang. His problems go...much deeper than that. Also, the only tattoo on Grimmjow is the panther I mentioned before (otherwise Ichi would have hightailed it outta there faster than it takes a virgin to shoot his load). If you can't find the part where it talks about his tattoo, it's the middle-ish of ch.5. If you can't find ch.5 then idk what to say to you. Maybe you've angered the FF gods. Also keep guessing on Ichigo's job(s) =winkwink= it'll be more obvious later on. I'll talk about Ichigo's red eyes at a later date (can't tell ya everything, otherwise there'd be no story, sorry duckies).**

**Finally, about my updating system. I have about 16 chapters finished. When I'm ready to upload them, I clean them up a bit, add stuff if I need to, and then post them so you lovelies can read 'em. I'd like to ration them so I don't catch up to the latest chapter I've written so that I can add, remove, or alter the storyline as I see fit so I don't do something stupid and fuck everything over for the all the chapters afterward. Hope this cleared things up. Hugs n' kisses n' shit. Ph-v out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry I couldn't get this up earlier duckies, my mom was cockblocking me. 'S too damn late/early for me to be particularly funny right now. So.**

**Disclaimer: I disclaim.**

**Warnings: Language. Too tired to check if there's anything else.**

**Enjoy.**

_Three months later_

Ichigo groaned at the sound of his cell phone going off.

"Tha's yers, Ichi." came a voice from under the covers next to him.

"Ya think I don' fuckin' know that?" the berry snapped, staggering out of his side of the bed he and Grimmjow shared.

Grimmjow mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like 'touchy little shit.' and a chuckle.

"This touchy little shit rode you til you were begging to come last night. So shut it," muttered Ichigo as he rooted through the clothes scattered about the bed.

Ichigo finally located his phone in a pair of disgarded jeans on the floor. He flipped the thing open flopping down on the bed next to his half-sleeping boyfriend.

"Kurosaki here."

"I come all the fucking way to Grand fucking Fisher to visit ya and ya have the balls ta not be home when I get here?"

Ichigo's back straightened. "Shinji?"

"Nah, it's the goddamn toothfairy."

"You're at my apartment?"

"That makes one of us. Where are ya, ya cocksucker?"

"I'm-" Ichigo hesitated.

Suddenly Ichigo's phone was plucked out of his hand. "He's at his boyfriend's apartment trying to sleep a night of great sex off. D'ya mind calling back at less of an ungodly hour?"

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo snabbed his phone back. He put the phone to his ear to hear Shinji cackling on the other end.

"So yer getting laid? Lucky bastard!" The cackling continued.

"Shut up," Ichigo couldn't help the excited smile that broke out on his face. "The fuck kinda person shows up at someone's door without calling first?"

"The sexy kind. And I haven't showed up at yer door yet retard. Gimme yer boyfriend's address. I din't come all this way ta sit on yer fuckin' doorstep."

"One sec." Ichigo put a hand over the phone mic to turn to his boyfriend. "Can a friend come over?"

Grimmjow peered at him blearily with one blue eye before ducking under the covers. "Fine. But you so owe me."

Ichigo crawled over to pull back the cover and kiss his boyfriend on the temple.

"I'll definitely make it up to you Mr. Jaegerjacques." he whispered teasingly in the older man's ear, nipping the cartilage softly for good measure.

"Ya lookin' ta get raped, princess?"

Ichigo smirked before rolling onto his back and putting the phone to his mouth again. "Corner of Kido and 13th. Bigass metal building, can't miss it. Top floor. Get over here ya little manwhore."

"Will do Ichi. Yer boyfriend has one hell of a sexy voice by the way."

"Hands off, he's my number one sex slave." Ichigo smirked even wider.

"Calm yer tits, strawberry boy, I ain't inta the relationship type. See ya in a few doll."

"See ya soon babe." Ichigo snapped his cell shut to look at his boyfriend.

Grimmjow raised blue eyebrow. "Sex slave?"

Ichigo sat up swinging a leg over Grimmjow so he could sit in blue haired man's lap.

"You can't argue that yer not." Ichigo tangled his hands in that surprisingly soft blue hair and kissed Grimmjow's full lips, opening his mouth to allow his boyfriend's tongue to slip in.

Grimmjow slipped his arms around Ichigo's waist and they kissed languidly for a few minutes. Going back to sleep was pointless.

Grimmjow swung his legs over the side of the bed sliding his arms down so they supported Ichigo's weight as he stood up. Ichigo nuzzled his boyfriend's neck as he was carried to the bathroom and set on the sink edge. Grimmjow ghosted fingers over one of Ichigo's nipples as the other hand slipped down to cup his manhood through thin pajama bottoms. Ichigo whimpered.

"I need to shower, Grimm. Shinji will be here in a couple of minutes." Ichigo gasped as Grimmjow's hand slipped into his pants and pulled out the redhead's cock exposing it to the air conditioned air of the bathoom.

"Does Shinji have yer dick in his hands right now?"

Ichigo resisted the urge to buck into Grimmjow's hand. "No…-aah!"

Grimmjow's other hand had snuck around the redhead and was prodding at Ichigo's opening with a warm finger. The finger slipped in Ichigo's still sore hole and the redhead groaned throatily, arching into his lover's hand. Ichigo delved his own hand into the older man's boxers and pulled out his aching erection. Pulling Grimmjow closer with his legs Ichigo lined up their lengths and put a hand over the gangster's so that they pumped them together. Ichigo rocked his hips shallowly and gripped Grimmjow's shoulder as he moaned unconsciously.

Grimmjow's finger brushed against his prostate and Ichigo jumped slightly. "Aah! Grimm...nrgh. Aaaaaah."

Grimmjow pumped the two of them harder and pressed his finger harder against Ichigo's prostate until the redhead came with a strangled cry of the older man's name. The sex-roughed voice had Grimmjow coming as well in a domino effect of satisfaction. The blunette rested his head on Ichigo's shoulder as they caught their breath.

"So…ya said somthin' bout a shower?" Grimmjow managed to pant out.

Ichigo chuckled dryly before he slid of the sink edge and limped over to turn the showerhead on. He shimmied off his now messy bottoms and jumped under the warm spray. Grimmjow joined him and the older man even helped him, lathering Ichigo's hair as the young man cleaned his their mingling seed off his own stomach.

"So who's this Shinji guy?" Grimmjow remained in the shower, relaxing as the hot water rolled off of his thick shoulder muscles while Ichigo jumped out to dry off and hunt down some clothes.

"He's…he's like Nnoitra is to you I guess." There was no better way of explaining Shinji really. "A little gayer, maybe. Okay, a lot gayer." he amended, shrugging as he snatched up a pair of jeans and rooted through a hamper of clean clothes for a pair of his own briefs.

Ichigo had been essentially living in Grimmjow's apartment for the past three months and most of his stuff was there. Their relationship had evolved quickly and effortlessly. Grimmjow kept Ichigo's demons at bay and his nightmares and shaking episodes had since almost ceased. Ichigo laughed, smiled, and joked like a normal human being. Well…as normal a human being as he could manage. He cooked for Grimmjow and the two went out often, to dance or drink (the jolly, worries-be-damned type of drinking). If they didn't go to a club they went to watch whatever action fick that was playing at the cinema and laughed at all the physically impossible stunts the actors did.

And they had sex. Lots of sex. It had become a challenge of sorts to have sex on every possible surface in Grimmjow's apartment and Ichigo knew he would never stop getting turned on by the older man. Grimmjow challened him and he rose to the challenge. For every dirty suggestion Grimmjow husked into his ear, Ichigo used his body to express just how masterfully he could execute it. Likewise, Ichigo had learned through seductive taunts and cockteasing lapdances that Grimmjow was just as willing and capable in bed as Ichigo was. In fact, Ichigo could go so far as to say the blue-haired man's ever active libido was even greater than his own. Grimmjow was a challenge and Ichigo loved a challenge.

Though as aggressive as Ichigo was, he had never asked the older man to bottom. Grimmjow was a naturally dominating male. Grimmjow as an uke was as oxymoronic as Nnoitra developing manners and just as unlikely to happen.

Not that Ichigo hadn't thought of it. The primal part of Ichigo, that part that housed his more…violent…tendencies, sometimes provided him with images of Grimmjow writhing underneath him, mewling wantonly-blue eyes filled with the need for release gazing submissively up at him...

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo blinked to see questioning blue eyes peering at him from across the room. He had spaced out...picturing his commanding lover as a pliant, needy, sultry-

"What is it?"

An amused blue eyebrow arched. "…The front door's been buzzing for five minutes."

Ichigo's eyes widened. "Crap!" The redhead threw his shirt in his hands on as he exited the bedroom to rush down the hall and yank open the door to Grimmjow's apartment.

"Took fuckin' long enough."

"Good to see you too you crazy motherfucker." Ichigo bounded forward to half-tackle, half-hug his childhood friend. After their semi-wrestling match Ichigo dragged the laughing blonde man into his boyfriend's apartment taking a good look at the piano toothed Shinigami. The man was wearing a pink tank top that showed off his lily of the valley and number five kanji tattoos. A corded necklace with an hourglass pendent hanging from it. Green slacks and purple chucks completed his outfit.

"Your hair's fucking long Shin."

The blatantly gay Shinji flipped said hair playfully over his shoulder. "I know, but I think I'd absolutely _die_ if I cut it though."

Ichigo looped an arm around Shinji's waist lowering his eyelids in a parody of lust. "It looks hot. Very you." the redhead purred, kissing the blonde's cheek.

Ichigo heard a throat clear and the redhead managed to burst out laughing at the sight of Grimmjow, arms crossed over his well toned chest and a blue eyebrow raised so high it almost disappeared into his hairline, leaning against the opening to the kitchen.

The redhead dropped his arm but intwined his fingers with Shinji's smirking. He pressed the side of his face and mouth to Shinji' temple. "Grimmjow, meet Shinji Hirako. Shin, meet my boyfriend, Grimmjow Jaegerjacques."

Ichigo didn't have to look at Shinji's face to know there was a lecherous grin plastered on it. "Nice ta meet ya, Grimm-kitty. I hope you've been taking good care of my Ichi here."

Ichigo swore he saw Grimmjow's eye twitch.

"_Your_ Ichi?"

This time he did burst out laughing, at the same exact time as Shinji. The two friends hung onto each other, giggling crazily.

Shinji waved a good-natured hand at the blue haired man as Ichigo tried to get his snickering under control. "Calm down kitty, I'm strictly a catcher," The blonde put a long finger to his chin, looking sinisterly thoughtful. "Though Ichigo's been known to play both ways."

Ichigo playfully smacked Shinji's arm, trying to distract from his small blush. "Stop teasing him, dumbass, he might kick you out."

"But he can't do that, Ichi-chaaan! After all, I did bring ya something."

Shinji untangled himself from Ichigo and reached into his pant pocket to pull out a black iPod classic. He handed it to Ichigo with a smirk. "Ya left it at my place the last time ya were over. I dun know how ya lasted all these months wi'out it."

Ichigo's eyes lit up."Yer the best Shin!" he declared, tackle-hugging the blonde again.

The blonde chuckled into Ichigo's shoulder. "Ya think I dun know that? How 'bout ya repay me for all my trouble of driven all over this god-forsaken town ta get your music back ta ya."

Ichigo pulled back, smiling knowingly. "Any requests?"

Shinji grinned, "Surprise me this time."

Ichigo let go of his friend and went over to Grimmjow's impressive sound system to hook up his long lost iPod. He hadn't done this in forever, and Grimmjow had certainly never witnessed it.

He heard Shinji address Grimmjow as he hooked up his long lost iPod to the speakers and selected a song. "Ya ain't never put Ichi to music?" Ichigo could imagine Grimmjow's bewildered look as Shinji cackled. "Well then, sid'own then, Blue, and enjoy the show. Kid's even better than I am."

Ichigo didn't turn as the piano into started up. He closed his eyes and let the chords wash over him before opening his mouth and entering on the correct beat. (A/N: open another tab and youtube 'Someone Like You' by Adele if you're a loser and you've never heard it before)

"_I heard that you're_

_settled down._

_That you_

_found a girl_

_and you're_

_married now._"

His voice bounced pleasantly off of the walls of Grimmjow's spacious apartment. Not turning, Ichigo growled and cooed to the next words, feeling his body relax.

"_I heard that_

_your dreams came true._

_Guess she gave you things_

_I didn't give to you._"

He upped the volume of the accompaniment.

"_Old friend_

_why are you so shy?_

_Ain't like you to hold back_

_or hide from the light._"

His voice tumbled easily over the next lines in perfect timing to how he knew the original sounded.

"_I hate to turn up out the blue uninvited_

_but I couldn't stay away,_

_I couldn't fight it._

_I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded_

_that for me_

_it isn't over…_"

Those words lingered in his throat until he launched into the gusty chorus.

"_Never mind, I'll find_

_someone like you._

_I wish nothing but the best_

_for you too._"

Ichigo's voice soared.

"_Don't forget me I beg!_

_I remember you said-_

_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead._"

Ichigo half groaned the repeated phrase stylistically.

"_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead…Yeah…_"

Ichigo turned down the volume so the accompaniment music carried on softly as background sounds and twisted around to wink at Shinji. "Thanks for bringing me this Shin."

Ichigo turned from his friend's smirk to smugly absorb the slightly awed look on his lover's face. Grimmjow had a slight case of slack-jaw and Ichigo could practically see the questions twinkling in the man's baby blue eyes. Grimmjow suddenly snapped his mouth shut then opened it again to say-

"When the fuck did the bitch learn to sing like fucking Adele?"

All heads sapped to the front door, where the sardonic voice had come from.

"The fuck are you?" Shinji spluttered, surprised and slightly embarrassed that he hadn't noticed someone come in. He blamed Ichigo's hypnotizing voice, even though he really shouldn't have had any excuse. He was, after all, a shinigami taicho.

"Name's Nunya F. Business," sneered the gangster. "F. as in Fucking. Nice ta meet ya too, blonde."

"Don't you know how to knock?" grumbled Ichigo. The redhead had discovered Nnoitra's bad habit of barging in unannounced soon after the two had been introduced, along with a long list of other habits that often left something to be desired.

"Door was open, prissyprick."

A lack of any detectable manners being one of them.

"Something up Nnoi?" Grimmjow asked the towering dark haired man, getting up from his place on the couch.

Nnoitra clicked his tongue stud against his front teeth as he racked the violet eye that wasn't covered by his bandana over Shinji's form, before looking directly at his fellow gangster.

"Besides the fact that ya got a Shinigami in yer livin room? Well yeah. I din't 'zactly come here ta shoot the breeze wit your boy toy." Nnoitra shoved his hands into his form fitting hoodie and gestured to the front door with a flick of his chin. "Shit just got susya on the dinero front compranero. Boss wants you working tonight."

Ichigo saw Shinji's eyes narrow at the phrase 'boy toy' but for once the blonde restrained himself. This wasn't his territory and the shinigami knew better than to mess with espada on their own turf. Even so, the blonde crossed his arms and shifted his weight on the sofa, obviously peeved.

Grimmjow cursed first in Spanish, then in Japanese. Ichigo watched him move to grab his car keys before going to Ichigo and kissing him quickly on the lips.

"We'll talk about why exactly ya never told me ya have an asskicking voice when I get back." Grimmjow turned and headed for the door. "C'mon, Mother Teresa."

Nnoitra rolled his eyes before following Ichigo's boyfriend and closing the front door behind him, leaving the two slightly shocked friends to their own devices.

**A/N: Review, tell me if you can tell if I changed my style a little...and keep those jobs/secrets guesses coming, some of you are SOOO CLOSE.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: New chapter. Yay. Does everyone update their stories Sunday night or something? Hella new chapters coming out...with Penny-sensei would update Sins of the Fathers already =sigh=**

**Disclaimers: Don't own shit.**

**Warnings: PANTIES...and language...**

**Cheers.**

Shinji rounded on Ichigo.

"Yer dating a Vasto Espada."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "I'm not dating a Vasto Espada, Shin. I checked. No tattoo."

And he had. The first time they fucked Ichigo had woken up early, lifted the covers, and examined every inch of Grimmjow's body. And since then he had had seen the older man's body from a hundred different angles. The only tattoo Grimmjow had was the blue panther that stalked down the right side of his back.

"Well that skinnyass prick is a confirmed Vasto," sniffed the blonde. "There's a number 5 tattooed on his skull under all that hair. And yer boyfriend's awful buddy-buddy with him."

Ichigo didn't even ask how Shinji had procured this information. The blonde was a fountain of knowledge due to his occupation, and a gossip to boot. Ichigo often pondered how Shinji even managed to stay alive with that big mouth of his. Maybe something to do with influential old flames. And then, of course, there was the fact that Shinji wasn't a weakling, despite his thin frame. He could damn well take care of himself.

Ichigo crossed his arms and leaned against the stereo system."Yeah, he's an Espada. But he ain't a commanding officer, Shin. Getsuga only go after the top. He's safe. More or less..." He didn't particularly want to have this conversation with his best friend.

Recognizing Ichigo's sulking stance, Shinji stood up and strode over gather the redhead up in his long arms.

"Look Ichi." The blonde man's accusing tone was gone as he rested his chin on top of Ichigo's head. "I din't come here ta bash on yer choice o' boyfriend. Le's go out. Ima be here for a coupla days. That bitch Hiyori was drivin' me up the wall. Le's go paint this shitty town red."

Ichigo smirked and returned his friend's hug. "We'll go tonight Shin, it's ten in the mornin."

Shinji dropped his arms and sighed dramatically. "I hate waitin."

"C'mon, let's go shopping." Ichigo smacked the blonde lightly on the ass. "I assume you have your car."

Shinji was looking at him excitedly. Shopping was the blonde's third favorite thing to do after dancing and handling a gun. All three of which he excelled at.

''Course I do! Le's go!"

Ichigo laughed as he followed a bouncing Shinji out the front door, grabbing his house keys and wallet on the way. He smiled as they got into the elevator, the shinigami practically bursting with energy as he updated Ichigo on all the goings on in Karakura. Well most. Ichigo noticed the blonde deliberately avoided talking about Ichigo's family and Ichigo was internally grateful for that. He didn't want their light-hearted mood to be skewered by talk of his…current problems. Ichigo sighed as they got into Shinji's small car and prepared himself for exhaustingly fun day of shopping with his best friend. God knew he needed it.

**(I am a page break. MUHAHAHAHAHA.)**

The two friends tumbled into Grimmjow's apartment much later that day giggling like crazy. It was about seven in the evening and the two of the had at least one new outfit each.

Shinji, an absolute stickler for fashion had deemed the selection of stores in Grand Fisher substandard, and Shinji Hirako did _not _do substandard. Luckily they had managed to find a small boutique that had been to the blonde's liking and spent a good chunk of their time trying on various outfits. The two them had attracted a little bit of attention from shoppers frequenting the store due to their almost movie star looks but the store was small and they hadn't been bothered much.

In addition to an outfit, Shinji had blackmailed Ichigo with embarrassing stories of his youth into buying at least five pairs of panties of various levels of both skimpiness and outrageousness.

"Ya are planning to come back and work for Gin, right?" Shinji had asked as he perused the pantie selection at the boutique.

"I guess." Ichigo shrugged. "If he'll take me back."

Shinji snorted as he tossed the undies he had been examining in favor of a pair made with even less material. "Are ya kidding? Yer brother's got that man wrapped around his little finger. Plus if he didn't let ya come back, Tensa would be pissed. And a pissed of Tensa is not good fer business. He'd wreck the whole damn club."

Ichigo had paused at the casual mention of his brother, heart constricting painfully for a moment before he relaxed, hmm-ing. He wouldn't let his shopping spree be soiled by bouts of homesickness. Because with homesickness came remembering, and with remembering came….

"Well if that's the case...how about these?" Ichigo suggested holding up a pair of pink and lime green lowriding boyshorts. Screw thinking. He was going to enjoy his day with his best friend if it was the last damn thing he did.

Shinji had squealed and ushered Ichigo into a dressing room so he could try the outrageous scrap of clothing on.

Now the two of them sat sprawled over the living room couch, wiping tears of mirth from their eyes.

"God Shinji, it's so great to see you." Ichigo mumbled as their laughing dissipated into small snickers.

"Yeah I know," giggled the Shinigami. "I _am _amazing after all."

"And so fucking modest," smirked the redhead as he reached over to tickle Shinji under his ribcage where he knew the man was most ticklish. Soon the blonde was squirming and begging for mercy.

"Ahh! Ichi! HAHAHA! Stop it!" Ichigo backed off cackling at the pained laughing look on Shinji's face.

"That was for that lacy blue one." said Ichigo referring to the most embarrassing pair of panties Shinji had goaded him into buying that day.

Shinji wheezed leaning over with arm around his assaulted middle. "You should be thanking me numbnuts, yer boyfriend's gonna pound you through the fuckin' mattress when he sees you in those." Wheeze laugh/cackle.

"I'm not gonna wear them."Ichigo noted Shinji's insulted/flabbergasted look. "Not yet." Ichigo flung his arms back over his head. "I haven't told him where I worked in Karakura."

"Seriously?"

Ichigo shook his head, a giggle reblossoming in his chest. "He's been trying to guess my job for months. I feel such such hard should be awarded appropriately, don't you agree?" asked the redhead with a mischievous gleam in his eye.

Shinji chorttled as he flung his arms over the back of the sofa, seeming quite comfortable in a complete stranger's home. "God, I would pay bank just to see the look on his face. Yer such an evil slut Ichi-chan."

"And don't I fucking know it." Ichigo, smiling gleefully.

The corners of Ichigo's mouth dropped suddenly. They were back, the day of shopping done, and in the privacy of Grimmjow's apartment. Now was a good a time as ever to bring up the topic the two men had been mutually avoiding all day.

"Shinji…" Ichigo braced himself. "How is everyone?' He paused before looking up at the ceiling and murmuring his next words. "Shiro doesn't call me. Tensa only talks for a few minutes before he has to rush off somewhere."

A muscle in the redhead's jaw twitched. His brothers felt so far away. Had he alienated them unconsciously? Or…were they just giving him the space he had practically demanded in moving to another city for an extended vacation of sorts?

"They're…" Ichigo turned his head to regard a serious looking Shinji. "…They're not okay."

Ichigo's heart plummeted at the quiet statement. _Not_? _Not_ okay?

_'Baka, of course they're not okay, you practically abandoned them.' _Ichigo closed his eyes, shame clawing at his insides. Did he seriously think they would get over it as time went on? Tensa and Shiro were part of him. Like an arm or a leg. You didn't just forget you had one when it was gone. Ichigo didn't open his eyes as Shinji continued.

"They miss the fuck outta ya but the old man's been keepin' them busy with assignments ta distract em." Ichigo nodded. Shinji was one of the few people who were trusted with the knowlege of the family business. He would know what was really going on with his brothers, unlike most of the people Ichigo affiliated with and called friends. Shinji was privy to much more information than say Rukia or Toshiro, his two other close friends.

"But…" Ichigo opened his tired eyes to glance at Shinji's unsure face. Shinji was rarely unsure anything and that in itself sparked a hint of worry in Ichigo's mind.

"What is it?"

"Ichi…I think Tensa's gettin' outta hand."

Ichigo scowled as Shinji turned away to mop a hand across his face wearily. "Look, I walked in on him blowing Shuuhei and getting nailed by Renji at the same fuckin' time in the storeroom the other night." Ichigo's frown deepened as Shinji continued. "And then last night he left with that guy Tousen, you know the lawyer guy? He came back less an hour later, shitfaced and high as a kite. Started flirtin' with anything that had a dick. If Shiro hadn't stepped in…." Shinji's voice trailed off. Ichigo knew what Shinji was insinuating. If his albino copy hadn't stepped in, Tensa could have started a riot that could have easily brought the place down. He didn't doubt that his slight, dark-haired brother could do it either.

"Anyway…he left with with this big guy I couldn't recognize." He could hear the frown in Shinji's voice. Shinji knew _everyone_. It was very rarely one came across a resident of Karakura that Shinji did _not_ know. "…Ichi he's practically been whorin himself out," the blonde finished grimmy, looking to Ichigo for his reaction.

Ichigo stared up at the ceiling, not saying anything for a moment.

"It could be worse."

Ichigo didn't need to look to know how incredulously Shinji was staring at him.

"Ichigo you can't be seri-"

"I am." Ichigo's cut Shinji off mid-sentence. He blinked at the ceiling slowly, thoughts darkening. "It could be a hell of a lot worse." He finally turned his cold gaze on his friend. "Don't think it couldn't."

Ichigo tore his eyes away from Shinji's.

"Better to never get attached than to put yourself through hell because you were being selfish." Ichigo murmured under his breath, mostly to himself.

Ichigo sighed. He had figured that out too late. He should have never been with Kaien. He hadn't deserved him but he hadn't been able to help himself. The man's voice, his heartwarming gaze, his strong arms that held Ichigo at night, the silly jokes that he made at his own expense. Ichigo had been entranced. That unfaltering smile, that…innocence. That innocence Ichigo could never have.

Gone.

Ichigo's jaw tightened as he grit his teeth.

And now he couldn't help himself with Grimmjow. The man was the fire of life incarnated. His shit-eating grin, his crude humor, the way he moved, the way he spoke. His predatory gaze, the way he could pin Ichigo against a wall and devour him with out preamble, it all screamed animalistic vitality. Ichigo couldn't help himself. Even though he knew, he _knew_ he was putting himself in that place again. Deliberately. Every day he spent with Grimmjow was another _possible_ shovelful of dirt as he _possibly_ dug his proverbial grave.

And he wasn't sure if he could escape as he had before. Grimmjow was different. So opposite of Kaien. Kaien had been rational, down to earth. Grimmjow was…wild. Untamed. Ichigo saw it in the way he walked, with fierce energy and gracefully powerful movements. He discerned it in his cerulean eyes as they flicked over Ichigo protectively, possessively. Even though the man had never said it, Ichigo knew that he was Grimmjow's. No one else's.

Ichigo almost groaned in frustration. Tensa had priorities straight. It's was he, he and Shiro who were living recklessly, living for someone, with someone they had no sure way of knowing would not become a target.

Ichigo leaned forward and buried his face in his hands. "God, we're all so fucked up."

Shinji looked at his friend for a moment. "Yer human Ichigo, ya can't help it."

Ichigo chuckled dryly. He and his brothers were far from human… Shinji knew this and still insisted otherwise. That they had…that deep down they were…Ichigo shook his head, not even bothering to finish the thought. It was pointless.

Shinji sighed at his friend's lack of response and gazed out the living room window without seeing. The two friends sat in silence for a while as the sun disappeared and a sliver of the moon began to appear in the sky.

"Ya comin' back in December?" Shinji finally asked.

Ichigo got up from his hunching position slowly, standing stiffly then walking over the wall to switch on a light.

"I'm going back in September. Grimmjow's 'boss' is bringing him back to Karakura." Ichigo noted how Shinji's lip curled that the mention of the head of the espada, but that was to be expected.

Shinji nodded then stood and stretched. "Yare yare it's getting late. I should probably find myself a motel er something'."

Ichigo smiled wanly. "Yeah, I don't really feel like going clubbing either."

Shinji spread his pale arms wide and Ichigo easily crossed the distance to bear-hug the blonde, burying his nose in the sweet-smelling golden strands.

"We'll hang out again tomorrow, ne?" Ichigo mummbled into the shinigami's shoulder.

"O' course Ichi." The two untangled themselves and the blonde headed towards the front door with a wave over his shoulder. "See ya doll"

"Later babe." Ichigo said as Shinji put his hand on the doorknob…opening the door to an unconscious Grimmjow and a bleeding Nnoitra.

**A/N: MUHAHAHAHAHA.**


	10. Chapter 10

**UPDATE: Aw SHIT, I totally forgot to mention the problem I'm having. YO LISTEN UP. I need to know who YOU GUYS want Tensa to be with. Like legit, be with. Ima make a poll, y'alls vote, ne? Coolio, ph-v out.  
><strong>

**A/N: Urgh, I told myself I wouldn't update until I had the newest chapter finished, but I could just leave y'alls hangin' high'n'dry. S'not decentlike. So. New chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Warnings: Blood, treatment of wounds. Language.**

**You're welcome. Enjoy.**

"The fuck happened to you two?" exclaimed Shinji.

His voice brought Ichigo to the door as the two Espada stumbled into Grimmjow's apartment. Ichigo's heart stopped for a moment as he registered the blood soaking one of his boyfriend's pant legs then leapt into double time. His body moved swiftly and professionally as he rushed over to support Grimmjow's other side.

"Give him to me. Sit the fuck down Nnoitra you're losing blood standing around like a fuckin' idiot." Ichigo's calm voice didn't betray his internal panic or horrific wrath. Whoever had done this to his partner better be dead. Very dead.

"Shinji there's dish rags in the kitchen. We have to stop the bleeding." Nnoitra half fell onto the couch and Ichigo began questioning the barely conscious thug as he laid Grimmjow next to him, elevating his head, "How long has it been since he got shot?"

"Like. Fiftin minutes?" Nnoitra slurred heavily. Bright lights were fading in and out of his vision and he wasn't really sure who he was answering. He was…floating…he was so light. Like a motherfucking feather….

"The fuck didn't ya go ta the hospital?" Shinji asked as he came out of the kitchen with a bundle of the cleanest rags he could find.

Nnoitra winced at the loud, abrasive voice and came down from his blood-loss induced high with a crash. "Cause we're wanted fugitives ya stupid fucknut," Nnoitra managed to snarl through the pain. "This heres ain't like Karakura where e'rethins owned by a fuckin' gang me-FUCK!"

Shinji effectively shut the skinny Espada up by pressing a towel to the man's stab wound. "You get stuck anywhere else, asshole?"

"No." Nnoitra grunted. Shinji added more pressure as blood started to seep between his fingers and the taller man hissed as he grabbed Shinji's wrist in a surprisingly strong grip, intense purple eye swirling to meet the blonde's clear cold ones.

"Calm down, sweetheart, I'm just trying ta save yer worthless Espada life." the shinigami hissed, not releasing the pressure he was putting on the gangster's wound.

Nnoitra glared at the blonde with his uncovered eye. "The fuck crawled up yer tight ass and died?"

"Shinji hold this, I gotta get my kit. Put your knee on his hip to stop the bloodflow." Shinji complied quickly knowing time was of the essence.

Nnoitra watched Grimmjow's boy toy hurry down the hall then turned his gaze back at Shinji. He managed to smirk through the haze of pain. "Flexible ain'tcha?"

Shinji rolled his eyes as he easily balanced with one hand on Nnoitra's wound, a knee on Grimmjow's hip, and the other hand on the blue haired man's wound. "This is nothing."

Nnoitra raised an eyebrow at that. Was their more to blonde than met the eye? Granted, the eye met a lot to begin with. Sexy figure, pale skin…and that hair. Nnoitra usually didn't admit it but he fucking loved long hair, and this Shinji's was a perfect shade of golden yellow that fell down to that pert looking ass…_hmm_….

Meanwhile, Ichigo hurried back with his med kit. His father had always made sure that Ichigo had one when he traveled often pointing out that anything could happen. He rummaged though it for a second before finding two bottles of painkillers and syringes. Swiftly filling both he dosed both of the Espada, injecting the needles with quick accuracy.

"I can do it now Shin," the redhead said and the shinigami returned to soly applying pressure to Nnoitra's wound as Ichigo took his place on Grimmjow's hip and lifted the bloodied towel. Digging his fingers in to the rip the bullet had made in the Espada's jeans he ripped the matetial open aggressively to expose the messy wound.

Ichigo saw that the bullet had barely missed both bone and an artery but was buried deep. He would have to cut it out and cut it out now.

Even as he thought this Grimmjow's eyelids fluttered and glazed blue eyes darted unseeing around his living room before landing on Ichigo. Confusion surfaced and the Espada blinked up at the redhead uncomprehendingly. "Ichi, wha-?"

"Ssh, Grimm, it's okay." Ichigo whispered as he cursed internally. He this was going to be harder if Grimmjow was conscious.

He turned to his friend speaking quickly and clearly. "Wrap up Nnoitra's chest. There's bandages in my kit. I don't have enough pain killers to keep Grimmjow under so you're gonna have to hold him down." Ichigo turned back to inspecting Grimmjow's wound as he heard his friend rummage though his kit and continued. "When you're done with him, go turn on the stove and set a knife on it. We don't have much time."

Applying pressure again Ichigo twisted to shift though the contents of his kit to find the plastic sealed scalpel. He looked into his boyfriend's face and frowned. Grimmjow's eyes were clearing up quickly and his face was now contorting into a snarling mask of pain. The dose that Ichigo had given him had been small but not so weak as to have worn off _that_ quickly.

Ichigo's head turned quickly at the sound of Nnoitra's amused chuckle. "It'll take more than that lil shot to put Grimm down berry-bitch. Szayel usually had ta pump 'im with with enough shit ta take down a goddamn elephant." The gangster began to cackle but it turned into a hiss of pain, hand flying to his side wound.

This time Ichigo did curse. He looked back to his lover and grimaced. The redhead hoped his boyfriend had a high threshold for pain cause getting a bullet dug out of you hurt. Like a motherfucker.

'_Best to get this the fuck over with then.'_ He ripped open the plastic wrapper of the scalpel with his teeth as Shinji returned from the kitchen with a small dish towel in his hand.

The blonde thrust the neatly folded towel near Grimmjow's mouth. "Bite."

The blue haired man's jaws clamped down on the rag without question and Ichigo nodded for Shinji to restrain Grimmjows arms before leaning over the bullet wound with his knife. Ichigo glanced into Grimmjow's too-conscious eyes for a moment, trying to convey his apology with his expressive brown eyes before he glanced away, blade against wound.

At his first cut Grimmjow's body jolted in pain and Shinji was almost thrown off. The blonde recovered and snaped at the Espada, "D'ya want Ichi ta cut yer fuckin leg open? Next time don't get yer ass shot if ya don' wanna have a bullet carved outta it!" Shinji jerked Grimmjow's arms higher for emphasis.

Ichigo forced himself to tune out his boyfriend's muffled groans as he continued. Grimmjow did seem to get his body under control though as Ichigo searched for the bullet in his thigh. Shinji only had exert force once or twice before Ichigo finally extracted the blood dripping piece of metal.

"Kneel on his hip for a sec Shin." Ichigo dashed to the kitchen to grab the now heated knife off the stove. He patted Shinji's hip as he took his place again, knife hovering over the open wound for a second before the redhead pressed the hot metal to Grimmjow's thigh. The Espada's scream didn't last long but his body continued to tremble after its initial wild bucking. Ichigo didn't have to imagine what Grimmjow was feeling right now, he had experienced it enough times himself.

Pulling away, Ichigo surveyed the now closed wound with satisfacion. He could tell he had done extremely well given the circumstances. He had had to deliver such medical attention with even less supplies before and he was grateful that his father had made sure to provide Ichigo with a proper first aide. Had he now Grimmjow would have been…could have been…. Ichigo didn't want to finish that train of thought.

Shinji let go of his best friend's boyfriend and looked at the redhead as he knelt next to Nnoitra's side and began unwraping his side. The young man was still all business as he pealed up the thin material of the gangster's shirt and inspected the now scabbing wound.

"Hand me the alcohol and sewing kit." He addressed the Quinta Espada. "It's a deeper wound but I don't think hit anything important."

The thin gangster appraised the redhead with his violet eye. "Where'd ya learn ta do this shit berry-boy?"

It was Shinji who answered as he handed Ichigo his requested items. "Karakura ain't the safest place ta grow up baka, even on Sereitei side." The blonde smirked as Ichigo applied the alcohol to Nnoitra's wound and the man hissed lowly. "His pop runs a clinic and Ichi's been patching up tigger-happy idiots since he was like fifteen." Shinji inspected his blood dyed fingernails. He always thought red looked good on him. '_Maybe I should get a manicure while I'm here_,' the blonde thought absentmindedly. He never really had the time to get one while he was in Karakura. Too goddamn busy.

"Don't forget how many times I've had to patch you up you stupid gangster." Ichigo pointed out as he finished cleaning Nnoitra's wound and began to tread the surgical needle.

"Che." Shinji rolled his eyes but froze mid-armcross when he heard a deep rumbling chuckle that went straight to his groin without warning. He blinked in shock when he realized the sound had come from Nnoitra. The blonde's eyes darted to the man having his side stitched up nonchalantly, as if it happened to him every day, his lazy gaze fixed on Shinji.

Trying not to seem flustered the shinigami glanced away, finishing the motion of crossing arms over his thin chest and shifting his weight a little self-consiously. "The fuck you looking at asshole?"

"A stuck up bitch who needs a good hard fuck. When was the last time ya got laid, buttercup?" That chuckle again.

"That ain't any of yer business, dickwad!" Shinji was trying to look anywhere but at the violet eyed gangster. His gaze settled on the other occupant of the couch and he mumbled distractedly to Ichigo, "Yet boyfriend conked out, Ichi."

The redhead glanced at the now unconscious Espada. "Good. That way he won't feel the pain…." he murmured the last part softly as he snipped the end of the plastic stitch he had finished.

It was quiet as Ichigo disinfected the wound one last time then began gathering his medical tools. One and a half sets of eyes watched as he made his way towards the kitchen before he stopped.

"...Nnoitra."

"Yeah?" The quinta Espada was smart enough not to be snarky to a man who had a scalpel dirtied by the blood of his boyfriend in his hand.

"…The person who shot Grimmjow...Is he dead?"

Silence reigned in the apartment.

"Ichig-"

"I was talking to Nnoitra, Shinji."

Shinji visibly recoiled at the cold tone but steeled himself and took a step forward.

"Yeah." Shinji turned at Nnoitra's reply.

The espada glanced wearily between the two friends. His thought process was shaky at the moment but he remembered Grimm had told him the berry-bitch's old bf had gotten bumped off. But…this…. tension level was just too tangible, too…threatening…to just be about some man. Something was off, but the gangster couldn't really think straight as he repeated himself. "Yeah, the guy's dead."

Ichigo stood there silently in the doorway of the kitchen, bundle of bloodied cloth and two knives cradled in the crook of his arms.

"Ichigo?" Shinii spoke again. This was dangerous ground. _Very _dangerous ground. It was possible Ichigo was…reverting. To _that_ frame of mind.

When the redhead didn't respond Shinji lurched into panic mode, marching up to stand right behind his friend, not letting a tremor leak into his voice. That would be fatal mistake.

"Ichigo look at me. ICHIGO."

The blonde finally reached around and grabbed the younger man by the front of his shirt and jerked around so they were nose to nose.

"Mugetsu." Shinji hissed the name lowly, with as much force as he could muster.

Honey eyes drilled into murderous red. Shinji could feel the wrath in the gaze, the cruel distaste and seathing anger. The man was practically radiating it. A less prepared and capable man might have withered under that aura. But Shinji had been instructed what to do in such instances. Hold your ground. Don't break eye contact. And above all else. Don't show weakness.

Showing weakness at this point would definitely get him killed.

"Drop it, Mugetsu." the blonde growled lowly, using the only name he knew his friend would remotely respond to at this point. "The man's dead, do you hear me? Dead."

Ichigo held Shinji's gaze for a few moments more, the tension in the room building impossibly.

Slowly, Ichigo's eyes cleared, red melting away to sepia brown. The brown eyes dropped wearily, as if Ichigo had just returned from a long, fruitless journey. The redhead eased away from his friend, turning to the kitchen.

"Yeah. It's too bad, no?" Shinji almost didn't hear the soft murmur.

After an other anxious moment or two, the blonde relaxed and sighed inwardly. He mopped a thin hand across his face. Another crisis averted. Thank kami.

Honey eyes suddenly darted to the couch and widened. The violet-eyed man was frowning at him and Shinji couldn't quiet tell if Nnoitra's forehead was furrowed in pain or deep thought.

_'Shit, he saw the whole thing.'_ Shinji tried to act normally as he turned to address the espada. '_Just play it off as nothing.'_ Shinji inwardly smacked himself. Blood-loss or not, even a complete retard would be able to tell that something was up.

"Ya want me ta see if I can find ya a real shirt?" Shinji mentally crossed his fingers as he spoke. "The one ya got on's a bit of sad excuse."

Best to distract the man and hope that the conversation between him and Ichi didn't stick too well in his brain.

A violet eye contemplated him for a moment.

"Che. Whatever."

A voice from the kitchen made Shinji jump. "You two might as well stay the night. There's extra pillows and stuff in the guest room." Ichigo came out drying his now blood free hands on a dishcloth. "I'm not gonna move Grimmjow but one of you can sleep in here on a futon in here and the other can stay in the guest room."

"I ain't sleepin' in here." Nnoitra declared, reverting to his normally assholish self for a moment. "Smells like a goddamn hospital in here." The gangster's blood splatted nose wrinkled in distaste. He fucking hated hospitals.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed. "Fine. You both can sleep in the guest room." The redhead walked over to his unconscious boyfriend on the couch grabbing a pair of scissors from his kit. "Futon's in the hallway closet, you two can flip a coin to decide who sleeps in what. Now if you'll excuse me." The redhead began methodically hacking at Grimmjow's ruined jeans.

The two rival gangsters made eye contact. Without second thought, Nnoi quickly, albeit painfully, hauled himself off the couch, lurching in the direction of the guest room. Shinji followed him down the hall but not before sparing a quick glance at his friend.

Ichigo needed to be alone right now, and Shinji wasn't going to deny him that. He valued his life far too much to provoke Ichigo in this state. Best to let sleeping, lethal, rabid dogs lie. For everyone's own good.

**A/N: Yowsa. I bet you know what's gonna happen next. Ya perverts.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Yo, I'm sorry it took a while to update, but bitches be crazy on the school front. Thank every fucking one of you for your reviews, they help me A LOT. And make me laugh =insert posh english laugh=. Don't forget to vote for who you believe Tensa should be with (for reals, I literally CANNOT WRITE CH.17 until y'alls vote on it).**

**Disclaimer: You know, you know.**

**Warnings: SMUT, MOTHERFCUKERS. YOU'RE FUCKING WELCOME. And cussing. Of course.**

Nnoitra had him pinned to the wall with his body, hot breath breathing down his neck.

How the fuck had Shinji ended up in this situation?

When the two had entered the guest bedroom, Nnoitra had made a beeline for the shower.

"Ya can have the bed blondie, I only sleep on beds when I'm done fuckin' er I'm in the hospital."

Shinji had sighed as the door to the bathroom shut and plopped his tired ass down to wait. He really wanted to wash all this blood off his hands before it dried completely and dyed his hands red. Nails were one thing, walking around with your hands red was another.

A knock on the door signaled the arrival of spare clothes, courtesy of a even more tired looking Ichigo.

The blonde shook out the smaller pair of pj bottoms when Ichigo had left to tend to his boyfriend, deciding to ignore the t-shirt due to the already stuffy nature of the room, and sat back down to wait for Nnoitra finish with his shower. After what seemed like an hour but in reality was a few minutes of Shinji's half-assed nodding off, Nnoitra emerged from the bathroom. The tall man completely disregarded the pile of pjs provided and swept out of the room, presumably to retrieve the futon from the hallway closet.

Shinji mentally shrugged in the empty room, grabbing his own pj bottoms and jumping up for his turn in the shower. Setting his clothes on the bathroom counter Shinji tried to get the flashes of Nnoitra's half naked body out of his head. The man had such pale skin, but despite the parlor and lankiness of his extremities, Nnoitra had a solid six pack and obviously muscular thighs. Shinji's face heated up as he thought about how that toned stomach had trailed down into his towel and-

The blonde shook his head trying rid himself of the thought trail. The blonde locked the door and turned on the shower. He needed a quick cold rinse to straighten out his thoughts. He wasn't gonna sleep with an Espada, let alone the major prick of an Espada that Nnoitra was. He wasn't that big of a slut. At least. Not a big of a slut as to sleep with a member of a gang he personally despised. He had _some_ dignity.

Shniji winced as he stepped under the freezing spray and he quickly scrubbed at his thin almost hairless body with the provided soap bar and loofa. The blonde didn't bother washing his hair and jumped out as quickly as he could. He would wash his long locks tomorrow.

The blonde quickly toweled himself down and slipped on the pjs (going commando because he left his own newly purchased undies in the living room and was not about to go out in nothing but a towel. He wasn't a barbarian like Nnoitra). Shinji thanked any gods that existed when he located an unopened toothbrush in the medical cabinet.

After brushing his teeth, Shinji had exited the bathroom, braiding his slightly damp hair and did not expect being suddenly pushed up against the wall by very warm, very close Nnoitra.

"The-the fuck are you doing?" Shinji stuttered through his shock. Though the shock was quickly transforming into something much less appreciated.

"This is a lesson."

Shinji shivered at the husky voice reverberating in his ears. "A lesson?" He managed to ask.

"Yeah. Don't come outta the bathroom looking so illegally fuckable."

Shinji frowned at Nnoitra's playful tone. "Well, _excuse_ fuckin' _me_." Shinji managed to spit out despite the slight lightheadedness he was beginning to feel. Nnoitra was so close that slightly damp, sweet smelling, dark locks were brushing against Shinji's check bones and face. Sometime while he had been showering the lamp had been turned off, but the light from the moon managed to illuminate the room, even though it cast dark shadows across Nnoitra's face.

"Oh c'mon blondie, ya know ya wanna do it." The gangster growled lowly as he placed a knee between Shinji's legs.

Trying hard not to whimper at the close proximity the blonde managed to taunt, "As if ya would be able to satisfy me ya overgrown freak."

"Wanna bet bitch?"Shinji could practically hear the sadistic grin on Nnoitra's face. '_Well crap,_' he thought. '_Now I've gone and provoked him. Damn my bigass mouth_.'

Shinji froze as he felt something moist and soft outline the curve of his ear. An uncontrolable gasp escaped him as Nnoitra suddenly nipped his ear teasingly.

The taller man snickered at Shinji's reaction. This was going to be easy. Maybe even too easy. Not that he minded an easy lay, he was all for easy lays. He had just thought that the shinigami had a little more spunk in him than that. Oh well. He'd just fuck that perky ass and be gone in the morning. Like always. Turn the man into a puddle of hot wanton mess, have his way, then leave. Satisfy him? Hell, he would have him screaming his name before the night was over.

Nnoitra grinned even wider as he ran a hand over the blonde's torso, brushing over pink nipples and being rewarded with a small hitched breath.

Shinji was having an internal battle. He hadn't had a good fuck in months. He had fucked, yes, but most of his partners just...couldn't meet his needs. He was a damn selfish lover and he got his release any way he had to.

Maybe this man wouldn't be that bad….

'_The fuck am I thinking? He's a fucking Espada!_' Shinji mind-shouted at himself before he felt Nnoitra's obvious arousal nudge his ass.

Shinii's eyes widened futher. The man was. Fucking. Huge. Even through two layers of clothing, Shinji could tell.

The blonde closed his eyes and half moaned half growl as he arched, rubbing against the hard member. Shinji could practically feel the possibilities- even if the man wasn't good, he could ride his way to-

No!

Shinji's eyes snapped open. He twisted out Nnoitra's grip and shoved the man away from his body.

"I ain't gonna lower myself ta sleep with a fuckin' _Espada_. Stick yer dick somewhere else, I don' wanna dirty my body with the likes o' you, _Quinta_." Shinji spat out the Vasto title with all the malice he could muster while flushed and slightly aroused. Which was considerable given the circumstances.

Nnoitra merely raised an amused eyebrow. He grabbed one of Shinji by the scruff of his neck, tangling his long fingers in the shinigami's hair while simultaneously yanking him closer.

"The fuck's wrong with bein' in some gang blondie? Yer in one, aintcha? Hirako-_tiacho_?"

Shinji narrowed his eyes at the man smirking not two centimeters from his face. "I see Aizen keeps his pets well informed."

It was Nnoitra's turn to narrow his eyes. "I ain't no one's pet blondie?" the vasto espada snarled. "Not for Aizen, not for any one. The fuck you have against espadas anyway bitch?" His smirk was back. "You don' strike me as the person ta pass up a good fuck cuz o' some old blood feud." As he spoke the taller man tilted Shinji's head so his neck was vulnerable to Nnoitra's mouth. The espada began to suck and worry at the blonde's neck as Shinji bunched Nnoitra's shirt in his hands, pushing him weakly.

"S'…s' nunya. Nunya business…asshole…." Shinji managed to force out as Nnoitra's ministrations grew harsher, bitting into sensitive skin.

"Che. Whatever. I'm horny and ya got a nice ass, s' one night gonna kill ya?" Nnoitra roughly yanked Shinji's hair forcing his head back so the espada could drag his teeth over the shorter man's jaw.

Shinji continued to push at the man forcing him bend over backwards painfully. That is until Nnoitra's other hand reached around and slipped down the blonde's pants and pressed a finger against his entrance.

'_Oh fuck it all._' Shinji mentally kissed the last shreds of morality he possessed goodbye. Out loud he hissed, "I got one rule espada."

Nnoitra pulled back to smirk at the blonde. "Just one?" He kneaded that firm ass a little and almost purred in satisfaction when the shinigami arched into his hand and brought their chests closet together.

"Well I usta have two but since yer an espada and I'm about ta fuck you stupid the first ones definitely been rendered null and void."

The blonde had completely changed. Nnoitra noted how Shinji's voice had dropped to a seductive purr and how half lidded honey eyes gazed up at him.

If Nnoitra hadn't been rock hard already that look alone would have taken care him.

The espada drove Shinii back until the man's calves bumped into the bed. "So what's yer damn rule then sunshine?" He flicked his pierced tongue over those soft pink lips teasingly.

It was Shinji's turn to smirk. "Don't fuck me from the front." Shinji nipped harshly at Nnoitra's bottom lip as the taller man.

Nnoitra released Shinji's hair and forced the younger man down onto the mattress, sharply tugging the blonde's pjs over his hips exposing his lower regions. "Too personal?" Nnoitra found himself asking even though he usually didn't. Some people had shit they just didn't do in bed. So what? But the since the blonde hadn't told him what he had against espadas he figured the man owed him something else instead.

"Not really, I just get tired of seeing that stupid-ass face people get when they come before me. Gets fuckin' old."

"That a challenge blonde?" Nnoitra straightened to pull off his shirt, tossing it to the side of the bed he planned leave on in the morning.

"I also like getting fucked from behind, ya don' have to prove anything ta me espada."

Shinji leaned forward swiftly ridding Nnoitra of his boxers and took the taller man's cock in his hand, admiring it with impish glee.

Nnoitra almost raised an eyebrow again. Most ukes paled at the sight of his dick. He was not only long but pleasantly thick- he had a formidable dick and he damn well knew how to use it. He always left his parners well fucked and in various states of soreness. The usual 'oh shit' look his dick reiceved was an ego-booster he loved to see.

But here his blondie was eyeing it as if it were made of gold. He almost didn't catch the half murmered "…goregeous….." before the blonde's mouth was taking it him in.

Nnoitra tangled his hand in those blonde locks again, grunting lightly and further mussing up the man's braid. Shinji didn't seem to mind as he slowly bobbed up and down part of the espada's length, working the rest of it with a free hand while he braced the other on Nnoitra's hip.

God Shinji almost couldn't stand it. He wanted this glorious dick inside him. After a few playful swirls around the head the blonde began to work up to deepthroating all of Nnoitra, inch by wonderful inch.

Shinji was so distracted and turned on that he literally mewled in distaste when Nnoitra pulled him of his dick with a lewd sounding PLOP.

Nnoitra caught his breath before grinning. "Time enough for that later sunshine, if ya don' want meta take ya from the front I suggest ya turn around now." Not giving him much of a choice, Nnoitra grabbed Shinji's arm and twirled him so the bemused, heated man was face-first on the bed with Nnoitra hovering over him like a bird of prey about to feast.

The blonde was good. He had been more than halfway down his cock with that sinful mouth of his and if Nnoitra hadn't had to fuck that tight ass Right Then he was sure that the bitch could have eventually taken him all in.

Another time, thought Nnoitra. He would fuck that amazing mouth to release to release another time. He reached over to the bedside cabinet easily, opening it to find the lube he knew Grimm kept in every room so he could fuck his own bitch senseless whenever he wanted.

Funny how he was the one getting laid tonight while Grimm was sleeping on the couch with a bullet wound. Oh well, not like the asshole wasn't getting laid every night by berry boy.

Nnoitra turned his attention to the wanton blonde in from of him. Without thinking, the espada had been playing with Shinji's dick. It was pleasantly standard dick, maybe a little longer and thinner than average, with suited the blonde's frame. The pink mushroom at the end was turning a rosy shade of red and briefly Nnoitra wondered if Shinji was on the edge. The taller man was answered when he slipped a well lubed finger past that tight ring of muscle. Shinji moaned and bucked back into his finger, hissing a breathy and demanding,"MORE."

"Whatever ya say blonde." Nnoitra shoved another finger in almost mercilessly and was rewarded with a mewl and provocative arching into his hand. He bit down into Shinji's shoulder and the moan that emmited from the blonde made him want to retract his finger and thrust balls deep into Shinji, unstretched hole be damned. He refrained and tried to concentrate on scissoring the man's entrance in preparation while he languidly stroked blonde.

Shinji's head was turned so he was breathing harshly into Nnoitra's neck. When turned to Nnoitra look down at the blonde he almost stopped what he was doing.

The shinigami looked like sin. Hot, control-losing sin. His bottom lip was swollen from being bitten down on in pleasure, his forehead had a light sheen of sweat, and golden hair fell chaotically around his face. His breath was coming in short gasps and Nnoitra could see where his own teeth marks marred that pale skin on his jaw.

And those eyes. God those eyes.

In them raged lust and chaos. Desire and dark sin. Honey shades half glazed in want and submission behind lowered lids framed by soft golden lashes.

It made Nnoitra want to eat him whole.

Suddenly he was kissing the blonde, devouring him. Shinji's mouth tasted like spun candy and cigarrettes and blood. Blood because he was ravaging those sinful lips and that sinful mouth and hell if he was gonba stop anytime soon.

While still exploring the moaning moist cavern of Shinji's mouth Nnoitra retracted his fingers and placed his dick at the blonde's entrance.

Even while being distraced by Nnoitra's skillful tongue, Shinji bucked his hips impatiently into that glorious cock. God he wanted to be fucked into next week by that dick. And he wanted to start _now_. Shinji whined into Nnoitra's lips as the other man restricted the movement with his large hands on Shinji's hips.

Nnoitra broke the kiss. "Calm down ya crazy bitch, I don' wanna hurt ya. Baka." he grunted breathily.

"Hurt me?" Shinji straightened, pushing Nnoitra to his knees behind him. The blonde reached behind him one hand steading the espada's cock and the other tangling in Nnoitra's long and surprizingly soft hair. Shinji positioned himself over Nnoitra's monster of a dick and without hesitation began to impale himself on the engorged member.

Nnoitra watched in amazment as as the blonde sucked his dick into that beautiful ass inch by torturous inch as if he did it everyday. He had never. In his life. Been so turned on before.

When Shinji was fully seated he made a sound in the back of his throat that sounded vaugely like, "Been fuckin years….", but Nnoitra wasn't exactly at his full attention capability, so he could exactly be sure.

Nnoitra groaned as Shinji began to move, riding him with his hands tangled in the espada's silky hair. "What a slut," he whispered beathily into the blonde's ear. "Riding me like a fuckin' porn star."

Shinji chuckled between gasps. The blonde suddenly dropped impaling himself swifty and milking the man with his well trained muscles. The taller man grunted and moaned lowly.

"I'm better than some fuckin' porn star, sweetie." Shinji started a brutal pace, moaning loudly when Nnoitra suddenly bucked brushing against that bundle of nerves in him.

Nnoitra reached around again, stroking Shinji mercilessly, causing the blonde to cry out harshly.

The blonde was amazingly and time began to blur as Nnoitra was being ridden. At some point he had grabbed Shinji by the hair and pushed him forward onto the mattress.

And there the blonde met his every thrust, one hand still tugging on his hair while balancing on spread knees and a hand. Nnoitra often caught that sinful mouth with his so he could suck the soul out of the blonde. When his mouth wasn't occupied Shinji made the most beautiful sounds which drove Nnoitra to an even more brutal pace. Nnoitra wasn't sure how Shinji managed to buck back into him as powerfully as he was thrusting. He wasn't sure whether the bed would hold out either.

At some point the espada slapped that tight ass sharply and blonde had almost screamed, 'Oh GOD yes!' in english, which lead to even rougher play- Nnoitra digging his nails into the pale hips and gruff whispers, "That's right ya little bitch, scream for it. Yer such a prefect little slut blondie. Scream when I fuck ya-_scream_."

Shinji groaned at that before beginning a string of curses. Fuck he was so close. He twisted his hands into the sheets before him and dropped his head in his arms. His dick was screaming for release and the heat that had been steadily pooling in his belly began to burn. The blonde whimpered when his nipples were tweaked harshly then continued with his curses allowing them to build in volume as his orgasm neared.

Soon he was screaming obscenities in what sounded like a mix of English, German, and Japanese, teetering on the edge of reality as Nnoitra pounded into his prostate.

"Holy fuck!" For the first time in a long time Shinii orgasmed before his partner. And it was glorious.

Nnoitra hissed as Shinji clamped around him, fending off his own climax as the blonde released his seed all over the sheets, half screaming in a foreign language. As Shinji's muscles relaxed and contracted, milking him torturously Nnoitra finally let himself go, overfilling the blonde's cavern with a whispered, "Santo dios en los altutdas…."

Exausted, he didn't even bother pulling out of the shinigami as cum leaked out and down the blonde's thigh. Instead he just hooked an arm around Shinji and fell to the side of the bed with the blonde against his chest.

The two breathed heavily, both trying to find a way back to reality after such mind blowing orgasms.

Nnoitra managed to crane his neck to peer at the bedside alarm clock. 11:15. Almost three hours. They had fucked for nearly three hours. The gangster ran a hand over his face and froze. His bandana was gone. It must have come off when the blonde was grabbing his hair. He pulled out of the blonde with a quiet curse thinking quickly. If he didn't turn on the light or anything and kept his hair over his face he was sure the blonde wouldn't notice. At least, he was hopeful.

Nnoitra looked over at Shinji wondering if the shinigami had passed out before the blonde sat up and half stretched, much like a cat. Shinji tossed his no longer braided hair over his shoulder, smirking at the espada, "Ready fer round two?"

If Nnoitra didn't believe in all that love bullshit, he would have admitted he was dangerously close to falling in love with this man.

"I was fuckin' born ready blonde."

**A/N: Vote, bitches.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Yes, I know, I'm bad person. I'm sorry, seriously, I thought I would have free time after AP testing. God forbid I have free time. Anyway, summer break=fucking fantastic for you guys. If you guys still want to stone me after this chapter you can. That is, if you don't want another chapter *sly wink*.**

**Disclaimer: I disclaim and shit.**

**Warnings: Cussing, juicy man smut, implied killing. No blood this time, weird...**

Ichigo blocked out the sounds of Shinji and Nnoitra fucking in the other room as he wiped Grimmjow's brown with a cool damp cloth. He had gotten used to Shinji's sluttish tendencies long ago, when the blonde had lived with his brothers and himself in a small, slightly cramped 2 bedroom apartment on the very edge of Las Noches. Granted, not many of Shinji's partners had lasted _this long_, but Ichigo supposed that was good thing. Maybe. Maybe he could use this situation to his advantage…if not simple blackmail, perhaps something else….

The redhead was distracted from his thinking when Grimmjow's head shifted under his hand.

Ichigo's eyes widened slightly as they meet sparkling blue veined with red stress veins. _The fuck was he doing awake?_ A small smirk was playing on his boyfriend's lips as the blue-haired man said nothing, simply looking at him. Well 'looking' might have been a bit of an understatement. More like 'undressing with his eyes'.

"You should be resting, baka." Ichigo commented, turning to dip the the damp cloth in a small bowl of cooled water. He shouldn't be surprised the man was awake he supposed, he had shaken off enough sedatives to down a normal man, what was a little/lotle pain from a bullet wound that had just been semi-haphazardly cleaned and sewn up on his living room couch? No biggie it seemed.

Grimmjow's smirk grew larger. "How the fuck do ya expect me ta rest when those two perverts are fucking loud enough to wake the whole goddamn neighborhood?"

"We're over ten stories high, Grimmjow." Ichigo noted dryly as he wrung out the water in the towel, shifting slightly so his legs wouldn't cramp in their folded position underneath him.

"Does that not illustrate my point?"

Ichigo shrugged as he returned the cloth to Grimmjow's forehead. "Perhaps…if you rested I would possibly accept that point of view."

His lips twitched as his boyfriend rolled his cyan eyes. Ichigo was exhausted, yeah, and he was more than slightly pissed that Grimmjow had been shot, sure. But there was really no way he could not smile with Grimmjow around, even a patched up, should be resting but stubbornly awake Grimmjow. He was just too…addicting. Too full of himself, too full of life.

Even laying there with a leg shot up and blood drying into the sofa beneath him, Grimmjow looked as if he could spring to his feet at any moment. Constantly ready, eyes flicking around in almost indiscernibly vigilant, methodical fashion. Ichigo had noticed that early on. Every few minutes Grimmjow would do that, scan the perimeter, check the windows, the doors, shadows, ect. Small eye moments, barely detectable, very swift, usually coinciding with his natural movement, a head turn, a stance. It was very professional, Ichigo had noted.

Ichigo didn't work that way himself, he was more a 'feeling' person, not a 'seeing' person. Could usually…_feel_ a threat in his environment. It was…different. More…primal? If it was possible to be more primal that Grimmjow…no. It was unnatural. It was…other.

Ichigo was again pulled from his thoughts when he felt a warm hand cover his idle one resting on the side of Grimmjow's head. Blinking brown eyes met inquisitive electric blue.

"Something up, princess?" Grimmjow's beautiful crooked smile couldn't mask the slight concern in his gaze.

Ichigo couldn't help but smile softly. "You come back home all shot up and shit and you're asking me if _I'm_ okay?"

There was no heat in Ichigo's voice and Grimmjow's brow furrowed slightly. Ichigo's old bf had been killed for being involved in criminal activities…why was he acting so cool with what happened? Maybe the situation had been different…from the sound of it, the guy, Kaien, had been brutally slaughtered…and Ichigo's had mentioned his father was a doc as well. The redhead was obviously used to seeing and treating bullet wounds.

Grimmjow shifted uncomfortably on the couch as it struck him (again) that he hadn't really explained to Ichigo that he was in a gang. He supposed now it was pretty obvious that he had been keeping the truth from him but at the moment, as he looked that the calm man sitting next to him, it looked to Grimmjow that Ichigo didn't seem particularly mad. Or nosy. The last relationship Grimmjow had been in the guy had been very inquisitive about what Grimmjow did and made no attempts to curb his blatant curiosity in every fucking thing Grimmjow did for his job. Maybe this was a blessing or maybe…maybe Ichigo didn't really care. Grimmjow frowned at that. Maybe Ichigo…didn't really care. For him.

Panic seized Grimmjow for about two seconds.

...Before he brushed it off.

Ichigo wasn't that kind of guy. The kind of guy that got into a relationship that he didn't really care about. Especially after all the shit he had been going to in the last year. Ichigo had initiated their relationship, something Grimmjow was finding to be the best fucking thing that had happened to him in long time. When Ichigo had picked himself up out of that depressed state he was reliable, funny, understanding, cooked like a fucking boss (even though the redhead denied it), was great in bed (something Ichigo knew all too well), and apparently had a cool head in demanding situations. Everything Grimmjow looked for in a partner, but rarely got.

Thinking about all the things Ichigo was kindled a small bit of remorse for keeping his actual job a more or less secret from the man. Grimmjow shifted again, this time pushing himself up on his elbow as well as he could, allowing the damp cloth to slide off his head and onto the couch, so he could look Ichigo in his heart warming sepia eyes. The espada restrained from wincing at the spike of pain from his leg.

Grimmjow gazed seriously into those eyes as he began, "Look, Ichi. I…I guess I haven't really been honest with you and I-"

The espada was suddenly stopped by a pair of warm lips on his. The kiss was soft and chaste, a light pressure that shut Grimmjow up in surprise. In the months they had been together, Ichigo's kisses were dominantly, well, dominant. Nothing like this innocent, closed mouthed, sweet kiss they were sharing now.

Grimmjow's eyes fluttered in shock as Ichigo broke the kiss and looked that the bewildered espada with those warm chocolatey eyes.

"Your job, you love doing it. Right?"

Grimmjow blinked at the sudden question. "Well. Yeah." Grimmjow unconsciously ran a hand through his already messy hair. Though he sometimes griped at the position he was in as an Espada leader in Grand Fisher, he still fucking loved his job. He loved fighting when he could, he cared for his subordinates like family, hell, the Espadas _were_ family. Especially among higher ranks. Especially the Vastos. He would do anything for his family. To protect them, their power, their longevity. Maybe some more than others, Aizen was a wily bastard after all. But Nnoitra, Stark, Nelliel, Harribel, Ulquiorra…hell, even Szayel….

Grimmjow noticed Ichigo smiling a little wider. As if he understood….

"I'm not gonna get on your ass for doing something you love, Grimm. Not for things you have to do. Not for what you are." Ichigo leaned forward to capture Grimmjow's lips again, more insistently this time. Grimmjow closed his eyes as Ichigo's tongue slid over his bottom lip, lifting a hand to brace the back of the redhead's neck. He didn't really want to leave the conversation at that, he wanted everything cleared up between them, honesty and trust between them.

And yet…he knew too much information could hurt Ichigo, or put him in a dangerous position. He knew the redhead could hold his own but Grimmjow really…didn't want Ichigo out of his life. Ever. Especially because of a stupid thing like being a Vasto Espada. Maybe he was being selfish and he was setting himself up for a greater fall later on but he could't let Ichigo go like that. He couldn't break him like that….

So Grimmjow gave into the kiss, turning it steamy as he looped an arm around Ichigo's waist and pulled the redhead closer. Careful of not moving his leg unnecessarily of course, he didn't want their little session ending early.

Ichigo leaned over Grimmjow as the man laid back down on the couch, bracing his arms against the sofa as the espada pulled him down. Tongues tangled sensuously and Ichigo fit a knee between Grimmjow's legs as the kissing grew steadily more aggressive. Ichigo's hand began to wander down Grimmjow's torso, fingertips brushing over the faint blue happy trail and ghosting over the hem of the man's boxers. Ichigo smiled into the kiss as he felt his boyfriend buck up slightly, hardness nudging the redhead's inner thigh. He really didn't want Grimmjow to be doing anything too physically strenuous for the next couple of days, lest he stupidly open his wound, but that didn't mean they couldn't have a little fun.

Ichigo slipped his hand into Grimmjow's boxers, deliberately neglecting the pulsing cock and instead pressing his boyfriend's hip down insistently.

The redhead pulled away from the kiss to nibble teasingly at Grimmjow's jaw. "A little eager, ne?" Ichigo dragged his blunt nails across the taunt skin of Grimmjow's hip, chuckling at the half-growl he received for his ministrations. "Hm, well then _Grimmjow_, what do you want me to do?" Ichigo moved so his lips were hovering a millimeter away from Grimmjow's mouth. "_Tell me_," he breathed as he gently nudged Grimmjow's crotch with his knee and gripped the man's hip, digging his nails into the tanned skin.

Grimmjow held back a snarl and a whimper at the sound of how fucking _sexily_ Ichigo said his name. Ichigo's hand was not two inches away from his dick and it was diving him crazy. He half wanted to flip Ichigo over and take him completely unprepared but he knew Ichigo would get majorly pissed if he fucked up his wound. Grimmjow allowed his arm to drop sliding down to harshly grab Ichigo's prefect ass and the grip on the kid's neck twisted to fist the hair at the back of Ichigo's head. Grimmjow began sucking and biting at his beautiful boyfriend's neck, appreciating the soft gasps and a low moan he caused before growling into the man's neck.

"Suck me off."

Ichigo shivered at the utterly commanding tone in Grimmjow's voice, the heat that had begun pooling in his stomach suddenly intensifying. Ichigo whined wantonly as Grimmjow continued to work at his neck. The redhead pulled away before he could make anymore sounds and began to slowly move his body so his face was positioned at Grimmjow's crotch, lusty brown eyes always trained on Grimmjow's face. Despite how eager Ichigo was, the redhead moved his hands achingly slowly, pulling the waist band of Grimmjow's boxers down steadily until the man's formidably thick member was released from the restricting garment, wagging proudly in front of Ichigo's mouth.

Not breaking eye contact, the redhead flicked his tongue across Grimmjow's leaking slit. He dropped his gaze, fluttering his eyelashes in pleasure at the slightly salty taste of his boyfriend as he swirled his tongue around the head. Ichigo took the mushroom head in his mouth and sucked harshly humming in appreciation of the low growl Grimmjow emitted.

He felt the intense cyan gaze on him, even if he wasn't looking, so he moved his hands to steady the base of the cock and opened his mouth and ran his pink, slick muscle down the underside of Grimmjow's turgid length. Ichigo knew what he looked like as he batted his eyelashes erratically, still not looking up, and breathing heavily. He looked hot, bothered, and completely fuckable. Ass wagging in the air, fingers wrapped almost delicately around Grimmjow's dick, Ichigo knew how delicious he looked as he began to bob his up and down between his boyfriend's legs.

Ichigo loved being a sluttish, horny, dick-sucking uke- especially for such a sexy, powerful man like Grimmjow. The redhead's brow furrowed in erotic pleasure as he arched his back impossibly and picked of the pace of his bobbing. After a few mind-numbing minutes of this Ichigo suddenly relaxed his throat and took _all_ of Grimmjow in, nose brushing at soft blue wisps of hair. Strong fingers immediately tangled in his own orange hair as he swallowed around Grimmjow's dick.

Suddenly the redhead was so hot he couldn't stand it. Ichigo's hand flew to his own crotch as he quickly unbuttoned his jeans and pulled out his own member to stroke desperately at matching his insane deep throating tempo. He felt his boyfriend thrusting just as desperately up into his mouth as they both raced for the finish, chests heaving, sweat beading.

Grimmjow came first, grunting a feverish curse as Ichigo swallowed around him once more, throat muscles working him to blinding completion. As the slightly salty substance filled Ichigo's mouth Grimmjow blinked blearily down as the beautiful redhead. A stray drop of cum trailed down the man's chin as sepia eyes fluttered open and closed as Ichigo simultaneously sucked Grimmjow dry and beat himself off frantically. The dazed, horny look in his boyfriend's eye had Grimmjow literally yanking Ichigo up by his hair so their mouths collided in a mess of hot breath and wet muscle, gunshot wound be damned. Grimmjow relished the taste of his own essence from Ichigo's mouth as moved one hand to lightly touch Ichigo's mushroom head.

That was all it took. Ichigo whined into Grimmjow's mouth as he came, load splattering over Grimmjow's still slick member and hand. Their mouths separated as Ichigo pulled away to breath heavily, burying his head in the crook of Grimmjow's neck. Grimmjow smiled and moved his hand from Ichigo's crotch to lick it clean. The espada had discovered early on the he was rather partial to how Ichigo tasted, strange as it was. He moved his other hand to slide down Ichigo's back to pull up the man's jeans that had fallen slightly in their activities. It was a moment before Ichigo had caught his breath and moved to button his jeans on his own. He also reached down and slipped Grimmjow's now soft member into his boxers before kissing his blue-headed boyfriend on the forehead.

"Sleep," the redhead whispered before making to get off Grimmjow.

A strong arm tightened around Ichigo's waist, stopping him. "Don' leave," Grimmjow murmured sleepily into Ichigo's ear, tickling it.

Ichigo chuckled softly. "I'm not going to sleep on top of you, dumbass, I might fuck up your leg even more."

"But if ya leave, I'll feel like a dirty whore ya've used ta get off for your own enjoyment."

"Who said you aren't?" Ichigo countered impishly, smirking at Grimmjow's low growl. "Keep your panties on, I'm gonna go grab a blanket and come right back."

"Promise?"

"Yes, daddy." Ichigo moved off of Grimmjow to stand up and roll his tired shoulder muscles.

"I like the sound of that, 'daddy'."

Ichigo shook his head as he made his way down the hall to the master bedroom to quickly strip out of his day clothes, throw on his pjs, and grab a cotton sheet and pillow from the bed before making his way back to the living room. He continued to ignore the erotic sounds coming from the guest room.

Grimmjow was already breathing deeply by the time Ichigo flopped down on the floor next to the sofa. The redhead nestled his head into his arms on a part of the sofa cushion Grimmjow wasn't occupying. He watched the steady rise and fall of his boyfriend's chest, thoughts growing sober.

'_In that chest, there is a beating heart,_' Ichigo thought. '_Pumping blood through that beautiful body with every contraction._'

If Nnoitra had not managed to make it to the apartment, that heart would have pumped all of Grimmjow's blood out of his own body. Of course, even before all the blood was gone Grimmjow could have died of blood loss.

Could have died.

_Died_.

DIED.

Ichigo's nails nearly broke the skin of his palms, he was curling them so tightly. The redhead forced himself to relax, to quell his anger. He wasn't angry at Grimmjow. He shouldn't be mad at anybody. The man who shot him was dead, Nnoitra had said so.

_'Too bad,'_ Ichigo thought aloofly. '_I rarely have the chance to kill for revenge.'_

Ichigo frowned at that thought, shaking his head almost violently. No, he couldn't do that. He couldn't combine his two worlds. Ichigo had to keep that dividing line between his life and his 'job'. The line he had made for himself when he dropped out of school to join the family business full time, to control himself. The line that had been wrecked when that order came in last winter. That line couldn't be crossed, or marred, or removed. He had recreated it in his time with Grimmjow, he had to. For Grimmjow. For himself.

As much as he cared for Grimmjow, as much as he wanted to protect him, that line could not be crossed. He had his 'job' to satisfy his…needs…and he had his work at Gin's and friends that had to be separate from that. They had to be separate. Including Grimmjow. Those kind of things kept him sane, made him the closest to human as he and his brothers could get. Ichigo tried not to think of what he would to if someone killed Grimmjow, for the sake of the line.

_'I'd kill-' _Ichigo shook his head and screwed his flickering eyes shut. No. Separate. SEPARATE.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes darkly in the crook of his arm, feeling Grimmjow's quiet breathing through the sofa cushion. Never could those two worlds meet. Ever.

Ichigo sighed as he lifted his head, suddenly very tired. He mindlessly moved his hand to trace his fingers over Grimmjow's exposed chest scar. The skin felt nice, soft and smooth and incredibly warm. Ichigo's eyes began to flutter shut as tried to figure out why the scar seemed a little…familiar. He felt as though the scar was a trivia question, and the answer was on the tip of his tongue.

But honestly, Ichigo was exhausted. He had had a fucking long day, who could blame him? The redhead dismissed the familiar feeling and let himself fall into slumber, dreaming of heavy rain and familiar but unfamiliar blue eyes- his hand resting on Grimmjow's warm scar.

**A/N: 100 reviews. You guys are fucking awesome.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Yay, new chapter the mid of the god-damn day! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I disclaims.**

**Warnings: Mentions of fucking. Cussing. Torture. Mentions of mass-slaughter.**

Nnoitra cracked open his good eye open to a room half lit by the dawn. He blinked sluggishly before very, very slowly rolling out of bed. He did so without making a sound. Something he was very good at. He scooped up his clothes of the floor quickly before turning to the bed to search for the bandana he had lost last night.

He froze.

The bed was empty.

Nnoitra frowned. Not bothering to put on his clothes he went to the bathroom. Also empty.

HE had been left? Oh _hell_ no.

The espada yanked on his shirt and his pair of blood dotted jean from yesterday. He didn't even register his wound, as he hadn't last night when he had been fucking the blonde.

That damn blonde. Nnoitra wasn't some girl to be left in the morning. He was the one that was supposed to be doing the sneaking away in the early hours of the day. Fucking little prick. Images of the blonde riding him and smirking over his shoulder flashed in Nnoitra's mind.

That little slut.

Grabbing his jacket he made for the door...and was greeted by the smell of Ichigo cooking breakfast.

Whether he wanted to admit it or not, in the last two months Nnoitra had developed a weakness for homecooked meals. Ichigo's homecooked meals namely.

Following his nose to the living room Nnoitra spotted his best friend on the couch, covered by a thin comforter. Next to the couch there was a small nest of blankets. Nnoitra half sneered at the thought of Grimmjow's lovey-dovey bitch holding his hand all night before entering the kitchen.

"Yo berry bitch, the fuck'd yer little blonde friend go?"

Ichigo didn't bother looking up from the eggs he was scrambling over the stove. "He had some business to take care of. Left a note."

Nnoitra snatched up the paper on the island that Ichigo had gestured to with his spatula.

It was short and sweet- '_Mouse business. 3 ya Ichi, call ya later.'_

Nnoitra frowned. "The fuck's mouse business?"

Ichigo turned from the stove, two plates piled high with bacon, potatos, sausage, and eggs in both his hands. He smirked as he set one before Nnoitra. "Surely you've heard of what the great Hirako-taicho is famous for Nnoitra?"

Nnoitra's eye narrowed. "No, so fuckin' tell me." Nnoitra usually didn't concern himself with little details about other gangs. He left that to the people who gave a damn about that shit.

Ichigo opened a drawer and tossed a fork at the ill tempered espada. He grabbed one for himself and returned to the island.

"Torture." Ichigo's smirk grew at the sight of Nnoitra's one eye widening slightly. "Shinji is shinigami's number one information gatherer by means of torture. Sure," Ichigo mused. ",he's also a damn good Executer, but he enjoys torture more. As you may have noticed last night."

Nnoitra's looked up from the plate he was plowing through and grinned evily. "Poor berry, did we keep ya from yer beauty sleep?"

Ichigo ignored that comment. "I'd be more sorry for yourself Nnoitra." Ichigo looked directly in the gangster's violet eye. "Shinji only fucks guys once. Maybe twice."

Nnoitra looked at Ichigo blandly. "So what?" Nnoitra, as a rule, was almost exactly the same way.

Ichigo smiled sardonically. "If you haven't noticed yet, Shinji's different. They always want more. They always come back, whether Shinji'll have them or not. You're not gonna be any different, Nnoitra."

Nnoitra scoffed. "The fuck I ain't." Nnoitra didn't get attached to anyone. Grimmjow was an exception, like a brother. But he didn't fuck Grimmjow. Ever since he was a foul-mouthed too-tall kid running around Las Noches, he never got attatched to any one place, any one person. What was the point? He was just gonna leave sooner or later, was gonna get tired of that person. Either that or they were gonna die. Sooner or later the streets of Las Noches got everyone who lived there.

Nnoitra figured when his luck ran out it would be in Las Noches. Fuck getting old. He was gonna die full of bullets, going down fighting in that hellhole of a place. There was no other way he was going out.

Nnoitra took a sip of his orange juice and belched. Bottom line was that no person was gonna screw with his life so much that he would abandon his way of living. No matter how amazing they were in bed.

Finished with his meal, the espada got up to leave.

"How 'bout a wager then Nnoitra?"

The gangster froze at the entry way of the kitchen. He turned slowly crossing his arms over his skeltal chest.

Nnoitra contemplated the berry-bitch for a moment. The redhead was innocently moving the remains of his breakfast around his plate. He couldn't see the bitch's eyes but he could see the small smirk that graced Ichigo's face.

His eyes narrowed at that. "What kinda wager?"

Ichigo looked up, his eyes playful and his small smirk grown to full blown leer. A miniscule part in Nnoitra's brain was screaming at him to get out get out now you stupid fucker- but the espada ignored it. Nnoita Gilra didn't back down from any challenge. Especially from someone like Grimmjow's snarky bitch.

"If you're so confident that you won't end up sleeping with Shinji again this should be nothing." Ichigo paused, taking a small bite of potatoes. "If you manage to keep you hands off his ass for- let's say- two weeks?- I'll make you dinner every night for a month. How's that sound?" Ichigo's playful eyes danced over the rim of his cup as he took a sip of his orange juice.

Nnoitra glared at the redhead. "And if I lose? What then berry-bitch?"

"Let's just say…you'll owe me one." The redhead stood up to clear the island and dump the dishes in the sink for washing later.

Nnoitra's eye narrowed further before he got a grip on himself. It wasn't like he wouldn't be able to do it. Shinji may have been a great fuck but damned if anyone could hold him down like the berry-bitch had Grimmjow. It was the was the redhead sounded. As if he had already won. Little fucker.

"Fine." Nnoitra enjoied the idea of free dinner for a month. No shitty cheap McHeartattacks. "We gotta shake hands er somethin'?"

"I was thinking something more like this." Ichigo pulled out a large bottle of burbon from the cubboard.

Nnoitra grinned. If he had learned nothing in the last couple of weeks was that Grimmjow's bitch was good at two things- cooking and drinking. Once the redhead even outdrank his boyfriend- and Nnoitra was the only one who had had that honor before the kid had come along. He had to admire how well the bitch could hold his liquor.

"Ne, it's not like I got shit ta do right now." The espada sauntered back into the kitchen as Ichigo placed two glasses on the island and filled them generously.

The redhead raised his glass, "To Shinji's ass."

Nnoitra sneered but tapped the edge of his glass to Ichigo's before downing in one go. He slammed it down on the counter at the same time as the berry-bitch and Ichigo immediately refilled it.

It was gonna be a long morning.

(I am a nerdy page break. FOR NARNIA!)

Shinji sneezed. The blonde slammed his car door as he rubbed his nose. Weird. Maybe he was getting sick.

It had taken him an hour to drive out to this old district of Grand Fisher and at this point the sun was mostly up. Out of the car he stretched as he looked around at the dirty apartment buildings and closed up shops, wincing at the lightning bolts of pain that shot up his spine from his lower back. Damn that espada and his huge dick. That gloriously huge dick. And that eye. The eye felt boring into him, at every part of him-

"Baka," he reprimanded himself as he walked around his car to pop open the trunk. "He was just a one night stand. Don't think yer gonna get screwed by that asshole espada again soon." The blonde suddenly pounded his fist on his car in frustration and disgust.

"God I'm such a slut!" he whined pathetically.

He had been talking to himself in this fashion most of the drive over. Since that incident five years ago he had never slept with an espada. That asshole Aizen had cost him many months of pain and hiding out at Ichi's and his brother's place. He had had to quit his job and had been shunned by shinigami of all ranks. And when things had really gotten bad, he had had to leave the country...

"Stop thinking about it, baka." Shinji told himself as he yanked a box from the trunk of his car and made his way to the nearest group of apartments. He had a job to do and he wasn't going to let bad memories distract him. The blonde pushed open the door with his shoulder, ignoring the bloody hand prints on the door handle, and headed up the flight of stairs that seemed as if they were going to collapse at any moment. When he came to the door marked '6' he shifted his box so that it was supported by his knee and arm then knocked with his free hand.

There was no sound for a moment and Shinji tapped his foot impatiently. Fed up he finally snarled through the door, "Fuckin' open up Byakuya!"

More silence. Shinji was seriously considering kicking down the door when there was a click and a very posh looking man opened was revealed, a bloody hand hanging uselessly at his side. Besides his hand the man looked completely composed and extremely out of place in the dirty apartment complex. He wore a casual suit that looked a hundred times more fancy on his tall, straight frame and his long black hair was swept back into a ponytail. Emotionless grey eyes flickered over the sight in from of him before he took a step to the side, allowing Shinji entrance into the apartment.

Shinji rolled his own eyes before shifting his box for better grip and brushing past the sixth division taicho.

"About damn time. You should stop by Ichi's new place and get that taken care of." Shinji dumped his box on a nearby table of the mostly empty apartment.

"Why would I go to that man's house? He is not legally qualified to administer medical attention."

Shinji refrained from rolling his eyes again, merely choosing to open his box and rummage through it for his favorite tools. As if the man had any room to care about whether something was _legal_ or not. Geez, Byakuya could be such a snob sometimes…. But Shinji could ignore the proud bastard of a captain for the moment. He had a job to do.

The blonde made a noise of approval when he located what he was looking for among the various occupants of his box. After quickly scanning the room, he found an outlet and plugged his favorite 'toy', then cleared the table of his box, testing how strong it was. When he was satisfied with the stability of the piece of furniture, Shinji reached into his box and tossed Byakuya a rope. The taicho caught it with his uninjured hand.

"You think you can manage to tie he up when I take her out?" Shinji asked seriously. He did not want his subject to be handled but someone incapable of restraining her.

"I obviously restrained her before. I can easily manage it again, Hirako-san."

Shinji couldn't help but roll his eyes at the shinigami's formal speech. He had known the man for many years and done several things of various natures that were no doubt illegal in several countries with him. One would think they were on a first name basis by now.

But Byakuya never called anyone other than his own sister by their first name. Shinji had stopped requesting for him to address him causally long ago.

Shinji double checked to see if he had forgotten anything. Finding nothing missing the blonde turned to face the only other thing in the room.

It was a bin. A large plastic bin with its lid duct-taped shut and a hole cut out of the top. From the hole issued a steadily breathing sound. Shinji approached it calmly, inspecting it without expecting anything out of place. He had given Byakuya very specific instructions via text and he did not doubt that the man had followed them to the letter.

He grabbed an edge of the bin and and gently lifted it, listening to the soft swish of water and the sudden silence then equally sudden panicked breathing emitting from the hole at the top of the bin. Shinji set the dropped the bin. The harsh breathing accelerated. He waited for a minute or two for it to calm down then repeated the action, tilting it over more before setting it down gently this time.

Shinji repeated this pattern for several minutes, shortening the times between the lifting and dropping until he was almost shaking the box continuously. He sometimes kicked the sides and beat on the top. He kept it up relentlessly, listening to the breathing becoming more erratic, muffled whimpers and screams escaping from the hole.

Shinji suddenly picked up the bin, dispute how lean he seemed and whirled it around in 360 circle before unceremoniously dropping it. The screams that the bin made turned into sobs as Shinji continued to assault the container with rough kicks and violent shakings.

Suddenly Shinji stopped.

The shinigami cooly stepped away from the bin to lean against the wall next to Byakuya.

The raven haired taicho watched as Shinji crossed his arms and waited. The blonde-haired man had been at it for almost an hour, but he didn't look fatigued from the physical activity in the least. He merely gazed at the bin with a calculating look, head slightly cocked to one side as if he was looking at a bland picture of a landscape rather than a duct-taped rubber-maid bin with a hole cut into the top.

Byakuya listened as muffled sobs diminished to hyperventilating breaths and then to tense, fearful silence.

The 6th squad taicho shifted his arm and cringed at the bolt of pain that raced up it from his hand. Certainly one could not rush torture, but the man could not help but hope that Shinji would not dally on this job in particular. He had been witness to several of Shinji's 'sessions' and a majority of them had dragged on for hours.

From these Byakuya knew his fellow captain to be two things.

Thorough.

And Merciless.

After a 15 minutes of that strained silence Shinji approached the box again. And covered the breathing hole with his palm. After 20 seconds the box began to emit the sound of water being churned and after 30 second it began to rock from a force within it. Shinji lifted his hand. The hole gasped in muffled fashion, hungrily sucking air. It was a few seconds before Shinji again recovered the hole. Soft thumps came from with in the bin as the shinigami torturer continued this game until the gasps turned to small rasping sobs and coughs as he prolonged the suffocation and shortened the breathing time.

Then he backed off again.

It was 10 minutes after the breathing had leveled out before Shinji started forward again, this time gesturing for Byakuya to follow him. The 5th division taicho whipped out a pen-knife and sawed at the duct tape before roughly ripping the bin's lid off, violently shaking the bin in the process.

In the bin there was a girl bound with cloth bandages, completely submerged in water. Her magenta hair flowed chaotically around her face as she thrashed in confusion but one could see the bandages covering her eyes and ears, blocking sight and sound. There was a mask fitted to her mouth and nose that had been connected to a pipe fixed to the opening in the lid so she could breath but still be surrounded by water, isolating her in a cocoon of dark silence.

She wore nothing but her underwear and a tattered and blood splattered bra. Her forearms arms and hands were bound to her thighs and her ankles bound to each other as well as her elbows.

Shinji plunged his knife hand into the water and began cutting at her bonds, not caring if his blade nicked at her skin. Leaving the cloth around her eyes and ears he tore the breathing pipe and mask off before hauling her out of the bin with one arm, sloshing water over the bin's edge. She began to trash weakly until Shinji put his knife to her throat, applying a meaningfully light pressure that was a muscle twitch from breaking the skin of her neck. She stopped thrashing immediately.

Shinji proceeded to the table where he dropped the girl, never removing his knife from her jugular and nodding for Byakuya to bind her wrists and ankles to the legs of the table, respectively. When his fellow shinigami was finished the took the knife away from the girl's neck.

The blonde stepped back from the table surveying it before removing his soaking shirt and drying his body with a towel from his box. He then knelt to switch on his 'toy'. He fiddled with knobs and buttons for a moment before he was satisfied and finally turned to face the shivering, dripping body on the table. The baton in his hand thrummed lowly with electricity and he smiled.

"Would you please remove the binding from her ears Bya-kun~?" Shinji smirked. "After all, she has to be able to hear the questions I have to…ask her."

"Do know what you have to ask Hirako-san?"

Shinji flapped his hand at the more somber man, "Course I do, she is the one the old man believes committed that mass family murder last night, is she not? And she is a member of that new killing group that has been pissing the shitgiggles out of every gang within 100 miles of Karakura, no? The one that doesn't give a fuck who they kill and cause general fuckin' havoc and must 'be eliminated at all costs'?" Shinji paused glancing over the pathetic form on the table. "Though ya wouldn't think so by looking' at 'er."

Byakuya also glanced at the human being, if you could call her that, on the table before glancing away.

"She was a formidable opponent," the dark-haired taicho conceded. "It was not unlike fighting a member of the Getsuga Tensho."

That stuck a cord with Shinji. This girl was on par with that famous assassin group? But she wasn't an assassin. According to reports the people in this mysterious new group, rumored to be called 'Xcution', killed for fun, and nothing else. Like animals. They didn't have some ultimate cause or doctrine. Just to kill, and kill as many as they could.

Of course, that was causing quite a stir in Karakura. At first no one knew who was causing these mysterious and graphic slaughters. It was not unlike the killings that had occurred some 5 or 6 years ago. People had thought it was either the shinigami, or, more likely, Aizen's espada. When it was established what it was neither of these groups, some pointed fingers at Getsuga Tensho. But the leader of that group firmly denied it, and reported that all of that group's members were restrained to the point that they could not lash out as such.

That was when new rumors of this illusive 'Xcution' filtered through the underworld of Karakura. It was even brought to the attention of the idiot police of that city. And neither of the gangs would have that. They didn't want their respective illegal businesses interrupted by the law. Thus operations had been put in to effect by both gangs to locate, interrogate, and eliminate each member of Xcution.

This girl had been one of the suspects and her identity had been confirmed last night when she had appeared in a Grand Fisher home and slaughtered a whole family in their sleep. Byakuya had been sent to detain her. This girl, Riruka Dokugamine, Had been their first breakthrough in the 8 months since the problem had been brought to light. She had been somewhat sloppy in her crime than previous murders done by that group. Given that there had been no activity in the last 4 or so months, Shinji assumed that she had been desperate, like an alcoholic too long away from the bottle.

The blonde continued to gaze at the girl on the table who was now thrashing again, pulling at her bond with surprising strength. But the ropes were thick and resistance was futile. Shinji took a step forward with his baton as Byakuya undid the binding around her ears.

Desperate people made mistakes. And when they did, deadly people like Byakuya and Shinji were let off their leashes. And they did not escape those taicho's clutches when they were caught.

At least not alive.

**A/N: I get very discouraged when you guys don't review. (I can't tell if I'm doing this damn thing right or not!) Hah...Please review.**


End file.
